Jurassic Park 4 Depths and New Troubles
by XxxChansalarxxX
Summary: You're just in time. The deadliest dinosaur is about to strike. Eyes locked on his victim waiting for the perfect moment. The Terror of Jurassic beach has just taken his first victim. And it won't be his last...Who invited THAT picnic hog!
1. Chapter 1 Paleontologists and The Writer

Author Note- Whoo! First story... First Chapter of the first story... First okay in the first chapter of the first story... On with it then! Okay...

Disclaimer- I don't own the movies or the book of Jurassic Park (1-3). And, well... Here are places to escape to if you forget your disclaimer, and the original author of the story comes after you wanting revenge.

J- Just about any island in the Pacific will do... Where do you think those criminals on America's Most Wanted hide? Yup. There.  
U- Underground. Join the chicken's underground!  
R- Rattlesnake dens…of course you're taking a big risk of death, but hey, unless that author really wants to kill you, you'll be safe from them.  
A- Antarctica. Cold... But it's hard to locate some one in a year round blizzard. Right?  
S- Sahara Dessert…and all you have to do is pray he/she will get hot and sweaty and pass out on the ground so you can steal their canteen... and their story...  
S- South Dakota…no one looks in South Dakota. :What about Dakota?-- Sorry inside joke:  
I- In the darkest hole, in the farthest reaches of the world... But beware... I think Mr. Clean lives there with Mattress Giant, Oprah, and Elmo.  
C- Costa Rica…or better yet, Isla Sorna, 207 miles West of Costa Rica.

P- Peru. Say 'ello to the pretty Llama's for me...Monty Python's 40 Whooping Llamas and the 23 Mexican Llamas.  
A- Anywhere where there is a computer, technology and a squishy Elmo doll... What? Elmo's everywhere. It's true!  
R- Romania. Transylvania. Yes... And let the author get eaten by vampires... :Right Mikihisa Mr. Living Dead Creature Thing:Mikihisa- right:  
K- Kangaroo Pouch. It's comfy, a bit cramped, but I mean, you can sit there and be protected in the pouch thing the rest of your days. That's the life.

Jurassic Park... Awesome... Yes. Ah and a shout out my Samson. She checked this Fic. Any mistakes are HER fault. Sorry Sam. Had to add that though. But yes… this little shout out is for Sam. Thanks bud-ah.

Characters:

Name: Siddalee Withers  
Race- Caucasian  
Occupation- A member of Dr. Grant's excavation dig.  
Friends with- Raven Walker, Dr. Alan Grant  
Enemies with- Chansalar Allicard, and other people who are just simply rude.  
Hair- A mousy gray, straight… has a bit of strawberry red, and blonde mixed in. To mid back.  
Eyes- Brown.  
Height- About 5 ft. 5 inches  
Personality (in short)- She's witty, and sometimes cocky. She works hard, and doesn't care much for praise, but once in a while it would be nice. Siddalee loves dinosaurs, and would do almost anything for Dr. Grant and the team. She has been best friends with Raven since middle school, and they watch each others backs when the tough get going. And whether she likes it or not, she has to learn to get along with Chansalar, get Dr. Grant his money so as to continue the jobs, and live to see her next birthday!

Name: Raven Walker  
Race- Caucasian  
Occupation- A writer. She writes down all the findings, and short stories of what happens on digs.  
Friends with- Siddalee Withers, Dr. Grant, and basically everyone, who doesn't piss her off.  
Enemies with- Pretty much just Chansalar and any of his friends  
Hair- Striking red scarlet with black tips. Straight. To Mid Back.  
Eyes- Light Blue. Pacific blue.  
Height- About 5ft 4inches.  
Personality (in short)- A talented writer. A bit on the strange side, but that is why everyone likes her. The odd ball of the bunch, but can be serious when it comes to people hurting other peoples feelings, and some serious moments. Otherwise she's not very outgoing. She has made it a point to "Leech" onto Siddalee… Which scares Sidda a bit. Though her and Sidda are almost sisters to each other, and share many of the same qualities, Raven can't help but think Siddalee is a bit too daring at times. In other words… she is somewhat of a "Fraidy-Cat". But she usually shows here cowardliness in very weird ways.

Name: Dr. Alan Grant  
Race- Caucasian  
Occupation: Paleontologist.  
Friends with- Everyone on the team… he really has no choice  
Enemies with- Has none… then again…he still has no choice… unless of course you count the weather.  
Hair- Brown… Short… You've seen him in the movies people… you know… the guy that looks like Sam Neil… because he really is…  
Eyes- I don't remember… blue no? They could have been gray or brown…  
Okay you all know Him from the movies… so… picture that guy… Sam Neil…

Name: Chansalar Luker Allicard  
Race- Caucasian  
Occupation- Paleontologist  
Friends with- Chance Highfels  
Enemies with- Pretty much anyone who either A. Gets in his way B. Is thought of as a possible threat, Or C. People who do better then him.  
Hair- Blonde… Short, somewhat gelled/spiked in different directions.  
Eyes- Hazel greenish  
Height- 6ft. 3 inches  
Personality- All over a real jerk. He says he hates people, when in fact he doesn't. He acts like a self obsessed teenager, and is bitter to people who are better then him. In brief that's it. He can a smart $$ and has a really nasty temper. When in charge he's a tyrant, and will punish people in a strict fashion. He usually always has a witty comment, for what someone says, and wins most arguments.

And now onto Chapter One...

"Oh! Crap, not again!" Sidda Withers shouted grabbing a bright blue tarp from inside the tent. Complete chaos broke out as liquid globs of rain fell onto the new finds. It had not been the first time the rain spoiled their plans. Dr. Grant shouted orders, which lessened the scramble, but only by a little bit. Soon blue and beige coverings littered the ground, in attempt to save the brittle fossils from the now torrential downpour. Everyone dove for shelter in cars and tents just as thunder cracked, sending even more rain down to drown the frustrated Paleontologists and their already weakened finds. Raven Walker sat off to the side scribbling down important facts, in the safety and shelter of Dr. Grants tent. Sidda tottered in, soaking wet, her boots leaving a muddy trail behind. Raven chuckled at her misfortune. Unlike Sidda, she was perfectly dry. Sidda glared and wrung out her hair out, right over Raven's freshly written documents. Raven quickly tried to dry the papers, to no avail. Then in frustration, (and possibly just to cause a scene…) she jumped up, backed away into a corner, hissed in a way a psychotic cat would, and tossed her papers in the air which scattered throughout the tent. Sidda threw her a look that clearly said "Raven you really need to watch who your hissing at…"… Raven retreated to a place of safety behind Dr. Grant's desk, just as Dr. Grant, himself, stepped into the tent drenched to the core. He lightly smacked Sidda upside the head.  
"Leave her alone and pick up those papers… We don't need more of a mess in here!"  
"Okay, Okay!" Sidda recoiled, and reluctantly began to pick up the papers. Dr. Grant shooed Raven away from his desk, and sat down with a sigh.  
"This is sheer torture… Every other day it pours! And when it doesn't pour, the ground is too soggy for us to dig in." He complained.  
"Good for mud pies though… I remember making mud pies… it seems only yesterday I was baking it in the oven, and serving it to unsuspecting strangers in the lobby of a fine hotel………… Oh wait, that was yesterday." Raven commented, which made both Dr. Grant and Sidda to stop for a moment…  
"You better be kidding…" Sidda said holding her stomach. "Because I ate some of that stuff--"  
"It was an actual chocolate cake, okay… I was kidding about the pies… I'm weird but not THAT weird…" Raven added.  
Sidda sighed in relief and went over to the cooler. She grabbed a Dr. Pepper and popped it open. Raven grabbed the papers, and stuffed them into a bag…  
"Even if it does stop raining by our deadline, the junk we find in this piece of dirt won't be enough to fund our next expedition." Sidda explained. "I mean, a few raptors, and a set of their tracks aren't what our bosses are looking for." Dr. Grant sighed and looked at Sidda.  
"I can't think about this now." He muttered.  
"Maybe we can all get side jobs?" Sidda suggested,  
"Can anyone say 'Want fries with that?'" Raven asked pointing to McDonalds bag in the trashcan.  
Sidda blinked. "We'll find a way. We'll get funding somehow Dr. Grant."  
Raven scampered to the entrance of the tent, and looked outside, the McDonald bag clutched in her had. Dr. Grant grabbed his notebook and began scratching something out, holding his head.  
" You aren't going to seriously get a job at a McDonalds are you!" Sidda asked in astonishment.  
"No… I was going to go back to the hotel. God. Working at McDonalds won't even pay your cell phone bill let alone your funding!" Raven replied, and with that she exited the tent, jogging full speed to her car. Dr. Grant sighed, and grabbed a pile of letters and flipped through them. He wore a forlorn expression that made Sidda want to cry.  
"So I take it that you presentation at the Paleontology 'House Thing' didn't go to well." Sidda said, casting a gloomy look at Dr. Grant.  
"Sadly. The public doesn't share our excitement in what we found." He said bitterly pulling a letter out of an envelope. Sidda sighed, just as Dr. Grant ripped up the letter. Flurries of paper fell to the floor as he staggered to the trash bin and chucked it. Dr. Grant growled. He didn't look at all happy. Sidda sighed and grabbed her tattered pack.  
"Well I'm gonna go. Maybe go get some chicken bones, clean them up and tell our boss they're some prehistoric meat eating chicken. How's that sound Dr. Grant?"  
"Yea. Emmhmm." He waved goodbye without looking up from his other papers. Sidda broke free of the warm dry tent, into the cold hammering rain where she scurried to her pickup truck, and made the drive to her temporary home.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀ§§§§§ÀÀÀÀÀÀ

"Sidda!" Raven called flaunting around a piece of paper, like she had just won the lottery.  
"What Rave..?" Sidda asked shifting the pack on her back a little, as to make it more comfortable. Raven grabbed Sidda and pulled her in a bit, making it so that they were in the center of the lobby.  
"You've got mail." She stated, sounding a lot like the AOL narrator. "For once. I mean, I didn't think paleontologists got letters being that they don't have a main residence--"  
"Okay, Okay, Okay. Stop right there. First of all…paleontologists DO get letters, and we DO have a main residence." Sidda informed. "And secondly, why are you going through MY mail?"  
"What? It's not like it's against the law or anything." Raven replies with a shrug.  
"Actually it is… It's against the law to read another citizens mail…"  
"……….Really? Um…in that case… he did it." She pointed to a random person walking out the entrance door. Sidda laughed and took the letter from Raven. But before she could even think of reading it, Chansalar strutted in through the vestibule, followed by some admirers. Raven cracked her knuckles as they pranced over to get their usual insult in.  
"Well, well, well. Look who-- Or should I say what, we have here. The 'Walking Bird' and the 'Withering Root'." He mocked.  
"Come up with better insults, Chancy" Sidda retorted.  
Raven started doing a chicken dance, showing she didn't mind being called a bird one bit. "Baaaaa-caw!" She shouted at him.  
"Nah. The ones I have now seem to irk you. But, don't mind that. Take a gander at this." Chansalar said brandishing a certificate of some kind under their noses. "Guess who got their doctorate before you Sidda. And guess who Dr. Grant put in charge when he retires." He smirked, when he saw Sidda's disappointment. Sidda grabbed the document and held it up to the light to make sure it was real.  
"Greaaaat." Raven said sarcastically.  
"And you. When I'm in charge, Walker, you won't be allowed on my sites. Which means not pets. No leeches. No civilians on my digs. Plus, I don't want a little snitch around, to rat me out when I commandeer Sidda's finds, and make them my own." He added a nasty smirk on his face. Raven shot him a glare that could have frozen Hell over. Chansalar shrugged., "Get used to it, Walker." Raven would have lunged if she weren't in a place full of witnesses. She and Sidda had been friends all the way since Middle School, they watched each other's backs, and tended to take on each other's problems. They were the best team when they put their minds together, and try to help the other out at all costs.  
The fact that Chansalar not only had plans to kick her off the site, he also threatened to steal Sidda's finds she labored to find. Chansalar grabbed the paper back and grinned. Raven growled. Chansalar didn't understand how valuable to the team Raven really was. She documented and filed everything, kept the team in good spirits, sometimes took photographs and would get lunch for everybody, to save time.  
"Hope you have fun the last few weeks on the digs. Because there won't be anymore fun for you to look forward to." He stated. And with that headed up the stairs with his admirers, to get some rest.  
"God he's turned into such a frigget since college." Raven hissed. Sidda stood there, pissed off. God she hated him, but she figured… You're not gonna like everyone you meet. Sidda sighed and turned her attention to the letter. If she kept thinking about him, her head would only hurt more.

_Dear Miss Withers, _

I have been informed of your works, and your talent in the field of Paleontology. This letter is an invitation to participate in one of the most remarkable, and outstanding, projects of all time. The project I'm referring to is called Project Marine. I am in need of the most talented researchers, and if this assignment is to be a success, we need full cooperation and support. All of our investigations are off the coast of Isla Sorna. (An isle 207 west of Costa Rica.). Aside from gaining valuable information you will also receive salary, which is three fold of what you make in a single year. Two months, or less of your time, for that sum of money seems to be a once in a lifetime deal. More of the job description will explained if you choose to attend a conference Thursday, May Sixth in late afternoon (3:00 pm eastern time.) at the Montana's Paleontology Center and Museum. Here and then is the time to comply. Some of your fellow comrades, along with specialists in other fields have been selected, and I hope to see you at the conference. If you choose not to take the job, or are unable to, we are dreadfully sorry for the incontinences, and we send you our best wishes, and luck.  
---Chance Highfels  
Chance Highfels, Professor/Researcher of Montana's Paleontology Center and Museum.

"Isla Sorna…" Sidda blinked thinking. "God that… that sounds familiar…"  
"Dr. Grant… Remember he told us those stories--" Raven spoke up.  
"How could I forget…those stupid made up stories of his to keep us preoccupied in the heat…"  
"Well… It may be fun. And the money! Money, money! Gimme Monah! Em hem em hem hmm…yeaaahhhh", Raven sang as she did a weird dance while singing about money.  
Sidda smiled, and fingered the letter. "Three fold… of one year… for only two months. It's enough to get our own dig equipment… and keep the team up…" Raven nodded in agreement.  
"Ya gonna go?"  
"WE are gonna go." Sidda said going up the stairs. "You aren't going to make me go alone."  
"Leech!" Raven shouted… which made a few heads in the lobby turn to look. She rushed past Sidda and up the stairs and disappeared into her room without another word. Sidda snickered and opened the door to her room. She fell asleep thinking about the letter, and then how Chansalar should be banished to Hell for all eternity and get pineapples shoved up his derrière. Raven fell asleep dreaming of Chansalar getting eaten by a mutant marshmallow.


	2. Chapter 2 Sticky Notes and The Team

Disclaimer- I don't own it... dawg?

NEW Characters:

Name: Mara Saunders  
Race- African American  
Occupation- Marine Biologist, with a degree in Paleontology.  
Friends with- Siddalee Withers, Raven Walker, and most of the team  
Enemies with- None parse…  
Hair- Black. Shoulder length  
Eyes- Brown  
Height- 5ft. 7 inches  
Personality- Pleasant to be around. Funny, polite, and proper…also a great person. But just because she's nice doesn't mean she'll do everything she's told. She occasionally breaks rules, just to brake them. She doesn't like Chansalar much, but holds her tongue about him… But her motto is "What goes around, Comes around… I'll make sure of it."

Name: Chance Highfels  
Race- Caucasian  
Occupation- Professor  
Friends with- Chansalar, Higher authority  
Enemies with- He doesn't need to worry about enemies… Everyone sucks up to him.  
Hair- Dark Brown.  
Eyes- Hazel Brown.  
Height- 6ft. 2 inches  
Personality- A real business man and best friends with Chansalar. Need I say more?

Name: Shawn Zarzecki  
Occupation- Cartographer/Navigator  
Friends with- The whole crew  
Enemies with- None.  
Hair- An acid green color. Of course it's dyed.  
Eyes- Artic Blue  
Height- 6ft. 4 inches  
Personality- He's an intelligent young man, who takes pride in his work. He doesn't believe in Chansalar's tyranny, and thinks that Raven is actually a funny person. He may look odd, but don't let his cover fool you. He is always willing to help, and sticks up for the little guy.

Name: Hiresh Gocuol  
Race- Indian (Hindu)  
Occupation- Field Equipment Expert  
Friends with- Chansalar and most of the crew  
Enemies with- Mostly anyone who messes up.  
Hair- Grayish black  
Eyes- Brown  
Height- 5ft. 10 inches  
Personality- He mainly keeps to himself. He is a genius when it comes to his field. He works hard, and stresses to get the job done right. He doesn't like Siddalee, Raven, Or Mara much.

Name: Jacklyn Moore  
Race- Hispanic/White  
Occupation- Video Documentarian  
Friends with- Chansalar, Chance, all of the crew with a few exceptions  
Enemies with- Raven and Sidda  
Hair- Black shoulder length, curly.  
Eyes- Gray  
Height- 5ft. 7 inches  
Personality- Brutal… She is very rough, and always gets her way. Whenever she doesn't it always ends up in pain. But when she does, she becomes somewhat of spoiled snot.

Chapter Two

Sidda brushed herself off for what seemed like no reason at all, just as Raven scampered to her side.  
"I'm going to be the shortest one there! I know it! I know it!" She complained.  
Sidda sighed. "You don't know that. I bet there will be other people your height or shorter…" Sidda opened a pair of carved oak doors. Groups of people were crowded around each other chatting away about meaningless things.  
"See I am the shortest person here!" Raven muttered. Raven took a seat bear a bookcase staring blankly at a stack of neon blue sticky notes; only heaven knew what was going through her mind as her beady eyes fixed themselves in concentration at the pad of sticky paper. Sidda took a seat at the long mahogany conference table. Men and women of all different ethnicities and cultures scattered the room, some talking, some by themselves, some reading books that they pilfered off the shelves. Sidda tapped a young looking woman on the shoulder."  
"Excuse me Miss." Sidda said politely.  
The woman wheeled around and twisted Sidda's arm around painfully. "Who's this bitc--" Just then another woman rushed over and grabbed Sidda away from the confrontation.  
"Back off Jackie." The girl snapped. "She hasn't done a thing wrong." The girl named "Jackie" rolled her eyes and stormed off, to go talk to a man with a forest green hair color, who didn't seem to want the company of someone so profound. The woman held out her hand, smiling. "My names Mara. Mara Saunders. And yourself?"  
Sidda rubbed her arm and shook her hand.  
"Siddalee Withers… And my writer friend Ra--" Sidda stopped to turn and find Raven's face pop out of what seemed like nowhere, her entire face covered in sticky notes. Raven groped around for a second blindly, then dropped to her knees.  
"Sidda! I'm blind! Help meh budd-ah!" Raven pleaded still grasping at the air as if looking for a light switch. Sidda sighed and looked at Mara.  
"She is a bit odd… she can be smart at times… she's well, a writer… and did I mention… she was odd?" Sidda explained. Mara laughed and helped Sidda take a few sticky notes off of Raven so she was able to see what she was doing. Suddenly, a low rumbling of laughter came from outside. It was slowly approaching. Raven busted out laughing, making Mara and Sidda turn to look. Raven stopped laughing abruptly.  
"What are we laughing at?" Before Mara could say "I dunno." Raven shrugged and sat down looking rather serious. But no one noticed Sidda was throwing a silent fit in her chair. She new that laugh oh too well to forget it that easily. The door burst open, and Chansalar, along with what Sidda assumed to be Professor Chance Highfels, sauntered in.  
"Very good! Excellent. I can't wait!" Chance Highfels laughed and took a seat at the end of the table.  
Everyone took a seat and went quiet, whether out of respect or fear, neither Sidda, Raven, nor Mara were sure. Sidda shook. But not with nervousness, excitement, or fear, but with anger. Why does he always have to ruin my jobs! Every one! Can't he just once stay away from me? Can't he leave me alone and let me be better for once! Chansalar had not noticed Raven or Sidda; he was too busy going through a small pile of papers. Mr. Highfels, looked at a list in his hands, and then did a quick head count.  
"Well, everyone seems to be here. Except of course Dr. Grant. But I wasn't expecting him to come anyways. He may bore us with one of his lectures." A few people laughed… Raven twitched, along with Sidda. Mara merely sat quiet. Mr. Highfels clapped his hands together and smiled. "Alright." He paused. "Guess we should all be introduced first. Then I'll give you a brief explanation of the Project. "We have Mara Saunders--"  
Mara shot up. "That would be me sir." Mr. Highfels merely smiled and motioned for her to sit down… which she did.  
"Ms. Saunders is our Marine Biologist. But she also has a fondness for Paleontology. Isn't that right, Miss Saunders?" Mara nodded, she was about to say something but Mr. Highfels interrupted her. "She'll be the one taking you on the boat, helping you record finds, teach you the basics of diving… and how to use some equipment. This is of course if you decide to take the job." He moved on.  
"Mr. Zarzecki, is our cartographer and our navigator. He'll be the one reading current maps, boat routes, sonar readings, and making sure you don't run the ship into Isla Sorna's maze of coral." The man with forest fern green hair and sunglasses raised his hand a little so everyone knew it was he. Once again Mr. Highfels moved on. "Mr. Gocuol, is our base equipment manager. He knows the ropes, literally. When you get into a sticky situation, this is your man. He'll get those monsters down before they even feel the prick of a dart." An Indian man nodded and raised his hand.  
'Ms. Withers." Sidda sat up straight. "Is our Paleontologist, and our expert on dinosaurs. She'll fill you on any specimens you may come in contact with." Raven gave a little golf clap, but stopped when Chansalar broke out laughing.  
"Fill us in? Fill us in on what? If it has sharp teeth, all you'll need to know is 'run'. You won't care what classification it is." Mr. Highfels forced a laugh, and turned to Chansalar as Raven went back to sticky noting herself.  
"Mr. Allicard. He will be your captain, manager, and leader, what ever you want to call it. He has a divine history in leadership, strict regard, knows the material, and will certainly do a great job." Sidda opened her mouth several times wanting to shout the words "I OBJECT!". What! Him! Leader! AGAIN! Chansalar gave Sidda a smug look, who in return twitched.  
'And lastly we have Ms. Moore. Who will be the Video Documantarian. She will be recording your findings in the means of photography. Cameras, tapes, the whole kitten caboodle!" The woman who had the bad attitude glared at everyone and put her feet on the table and leaned back in the chair. Mr. Highfels smiled and looked at his list. "That's it. That's' everyone--"  
"What about me?" Raven blurted out. Sidda hit herself on the head lightly. As everyone turned to gawk at the sticky note monster, she called her friend. She had literally covered her entire body in sticky notes. Chansalar rolled his eyes.  
"No leeches allowed Walker." He informed.  
Mr. Highfels had a confused look to him. "No civilians."  
"She's not a civilian. She's a published writer." Sidda spoke up. "She just has a weird and creative mind--"  
"This isn't a play ground Sidda." Chansalar snapped. "There's no where to tie her up if she gets out of hand. Which she does."  
"She'll be good!" Sidda protested.  
"You can't guarantee that." Mr. Highfels interjected. "The answer is no. Now. Do you want the job." Everyone turned to look at Sidda, who sadly nodded, and went abnormally quiet. Raven went serious and started plucking off her paper coating. Sidda sighed and turned to Mara who forced a sad smile.

ÀÀÀÀÀÀ§§§§§ÀÀÀÀÀÀ

"You know. I was talking to Dr. Grant. He advises you to forget everything we heard at that meeting. That you won't just be going to get some pictures of prehistoric fish--" Raven started, walking into the Paleontoigcal tent, where some gear was kept.  
"Their called Ophthalmosaurus. They aren't fish. They are dinosaur like dolphins--" Sidda stated.  
"…If they swim. Look like fish, smell like fish, and can be processed, breaded, shipped out in frozen boxes and labeled fish sticks, it's a fish. Even if it is big and dolphin like. A fish is a fish. But, don't get off the subject. Dr. Grant says it's a big no no, going to that island. And you will get a big boo boo if you do." Raven added.  
Sidda sighed.  
"We aren't going on the island. We'll be staying out on the coast. Far away from Tyrannosaurs and Velociraptors. So it's not true. And I bet they are just over sized iguanas. We won't see anything of interest." Sidda said throwing a few gadgets into a small duffle bag.  
"So you're really going? And your going to leave me here alone!" Raven asked, trying the guilt trip. Sidda paused her packing.  
"You know what… I have an idea…" Sidda said. Raven backed up because Sidda had a strange gleam in her eyes, which usually meant breaking the rules… and possibly a few bones.  
"What! You're NOT going to force me into a suitcase or a crate…are you?"  
"Well actually I was going to run down Chansalar's room, get on my hands and knees, surrender my dignity, and turn on the waterworks, but I like your plan better. Sidda pointed to a crate in the corner of the tent. "I'll tell them it's new equipment. Get in."  
"You're not serious…" Raven said backing up a bit. "It'll never work. What about customs!" Raven said trying to get out of going in the box. "And the mold! I don't like mold!"  
"It's a private plane, and boat. No customs dear, and the mold…well…deal… You said you were gonna Leech onto me. So… LEECH!"

ÀÀÀÀÀÀ§§§§§ÀÀÀÀÀÀ

The private plane took off without a hitch. The team flew to Costa Rica where they made their way to the Port. The boat, S.S. Seal Point was a fairly large boat, not HUGE, but a suitable size to fit the team, and the supplies. The crew had just begun loading the equipment onto the vessel when--  
"SIDDA!" Sidda cringed as Chansalar stormed over dragging a pathetic looking Raven. "Oh Ho! You think your very clever don't you? Don't you! Locking your pet up in a crate and said it was valuable machinery! How very CLEVER of you." He growled. Mara ambled over.  
"What's with the yelling? Is there a crab attached to your nuts?" She said casually. Chansalar shot her a scary look, she merely shrugged and chewed on her gum, looking from Sidda, Raven, to Chansalar and back.  
"I'm yelling because I discovered a stowaway." Chansalar snapped. Sidda sighed sadly, as Raven tried to get away.  
"Lemme go!" Raven whined. "Don't make me sing the frigget song! I will too!…I will! I have the voice and the guts!" Sidda sighed and look at Chansalar apologetically.  
"I'm sorr--"  
"Your not sorry. You will be though." Chansalar hissed.  
"Chansalar the frigget man was a very ugly soul. With a big old nose, and hairy toes, and a heart as black as coal. OoOo Chansalar the frigget man…!" Raven sang, singing in the same tune 'Frosty the Snowman' is sung in.  
Chansalar twitched, and threw Raven into Sidda. "Saunders, make sure this," He indicated Raven. "Doesn't leave the harbor with us. Also," he added, glaring at Sidda. "Call Highfels, tell him to cut Ms. Withers' pay in half. Also add that she is on probation, and then when you are done with that, meet me in the hold, and while you're at it, bring me my coffee." And with that, he disappeared, up the ramp and into the hold. Mara stared.  
Sidda choked."Half!" Mara sighed and looked behind her before turning to the two with a smile.  
"Raven, go hide in the Captains Quarters. If Shawn's in there, tell him you are hiding from Chansalar. He'll understand." Then she turned to Sidda. "And don't worry about that pay. I'll pretend to call Mr. Highfels later." Raven did a happy dance and disappeared onto the boat. Sidda walked with Mara, preparing everything. And soon found themselves in the Captain quarters, where the green haired Shawn Zarzecki sat pinpointing spots on a map of currents.  
"Where's Raven?" Sidda asked looking around. She looked around and saw her gazing at a green radar screen. Every time it would beep, so would she. Sidda sighed, and Shawn laughed.  
"She's hilarious. When I told her there were no videogames on the ship, she freaked out, so I told her to concentrate on the radar machine." Shawn explained, looking up from the map.  
Mara pointed to a few stacks of sticky notes. They were stuck together in a fashion that made it similar to a slinky. Raven didn't hesitate, and grabbed a green stack of sticky notes. She scribbled on a single note, and stuck it to Shawn's head.  
"Your brethren calls to you. His name is Phillip. He is the same color as you. The green things of the world unite!" She shouted and made a sound that resembled a call of a turkey. Shawn blinked and pulled the sticky note off his head to look at it. In bold letters under a stick figure of a man, it said "Phillip." He laughed.  
"God. Where does she come up with this stuff?" He said smiling.  
Raven smiled, and Sidda sighed."Good. Maybe she'll leech off you for awhile." Raven looked around, then out the window, squeaked and hid in a closet. Chansalar entered the captains quarters, followed by Hiresh and Jacklyn.  
"Can we get moving now? This research isn't going to study itself. Get cracking." He said. He shot Sidda a glare. He was still clearly mad about finding Raven before. Sidda sighed and sat next to Mara who started flipping switches, and pulling out of port.


	3. Chapter 3 Elton John

:Blink: sorry, but before we begin, I have to respond to Suzanne, Just yea… if anyone else has a question I will clarify. Oh and sorry, I don't mean to sound snippy in this reponse. Sorry if it came out that way. I normally don't do this… but… I kinda got annoyed at one part in the review.

To: Suzanne

Okay. I like constructive criticism, but a few of your pointers got to me. Yes, Raven and Siddalee are Mary Sues. Yes I DO know what a Mary Sue is. I admit they are. :Shrug: But a story is a story regardless, right? As for the hair, it's not as unusual as you may think. The place I live, everywhere you turn there is a person with weird hair colors. It only proves uniqueness. There's nothing wrong with that, you say "Quirky" like it's a bad thing. As for the "Canon Characters", I like to think the dinosaurs as the characters, not the people. People change, die, and grow too old. Not to mention there is NO way in hell Dr. Grant would go back to an island like that, as would the others. You need FRESH blood. The setting is the same, the creatures are relative, and the plot is the general theme. And I think maybe you got a bit ahead of the story. Perhaps I WAS going to put one of the other characters in, that's why you have to wait. And I can assure you someone does. Who it is, that is for you to read and find out. Now to your questions because you wanted to know.

1. I never said Dr. Grant got along with Chansalar. He just tolerated him, and found he had the most leadership qualities. So in turn respected him in a sense. Chansalar is not a fool, a jerk yes, but in most cases reasonable to the work.

2. I LIKE the name Chansalar. It was the name of a friend who recently passed away so please, don't insult it. It's creative and unique, just like my friend was.  
3.They didn't believe Dr. Grant's stories, mainly because in his older years, which he is, people tend to exaggerate their past. He is retiring, so he is OLD. Maybe they don't recall the San Diego incident, maybe they never even heard of it. It is possible they could have been out of the country on a dig at the time, or studying at Oxford. Only God knows where they were at the time. As for Malcom. Lets just say he "poofed" and is now isolated in Antartica.

4. No Billy because he's on vacation the rest of his life in Cancoon.

5. How come they don't know about Isla Sorna? I dunno. Maybe they don't watch tv…. Ask them.

6. They put Chansalar in authority because Chansalar sucks up to higher authority. Such as Mr. Highfels. Mr. Highfels likes Chansalar. Sidda, Raven, Mara, etc have no say in the matter. Trust me if they did, Chansalar would NOT have the authority. In other words, he has friends in high places that make sure he gets what he wants.  
7. Raven is at the dig because she WRITES about it. She is a writer that reports what happens.  
8. One. Chansalar did TRY to throw her off the boat. Mara allowed her on, so they hide her. Shawn, won't tell. Two. They were leaving port at the end of the chapter. Three. If Chansalar had known about Raven again, he would have thrown both Sidda and Raven off the boat himself…  
I do indent, on word pad, however fan fiction screws it up. So don't tell me that, because yes i know... Trust me, the format could be worse. But I assure you the indent thing is not my fault. I know this was a long response, but the whole "What kinda name is Chansalar" got to me… Don't think I'm mad, I just wanted to get my point across. And just so you know… I don't MIND constructive criticism, I'll take it. But that doesn't mean I want it all the time. I believe it helps, but a little encouragement helps as well. :sad smile: And thank you for saying I have the potential to be a great writer, and I will try keep it up. And thank you for telling me Grants eyes are blue.

Finally now to-  
Chapter Three…

Sidda was finally able to relax. The cool night time air, on the sea was more refreshing then anything she had experienced. Mara and Shawn did their best to hide Raven, who started to go insane without any electronics. When she stepped out of the closet, she was happy to find that Mara had come prepared with a Gameboy Advance SP, just in case someone on the ship was dying of boredom. But much to her dismay the batteries died on her not hours later.  
"Does anyone have any batteries?" She whined.  
"Sadly that's Hiresh's department… And if you taLk to him he'll rat on you… And Chansalar might throw you off right now, in the middle of the ocean." Shawn replied.  
"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Raven shouted dropping to her knees. "Well at least we'll get to technology when we reach the island."  
"Raven, we aren't going on the island… and even if we did there is no technology there at all…" Mara added.  
Raven blinked, and opened the door.  
"Where you going!" Sidda asked.  
"To swim back to civilization…" And with that she bolted to the back of the boat. Shawn raced out of the room, followed by Sidda and Mara. Raven was just about to jump off the boat ready to make the 100 mile swim to civilization and technology, before Shawn grabbed her and restrained her.  
"Calm down!" He said.  
"Technology! You hath left me..eth!"  
"It's not that bad…"  
Raven tried to get away but couldn't. Shawn dragged her into the captain's quarters, and sat her down.  
"Calm down… and look at the radar screen… or play with the sticky notes…" Shawn suggested.  
"I can't believe my eyes. It's not happening… No! It is. Was I speaking Greek back at port?" Chansalar complained appearing leaning on the door for support. He was beyond angry… He stomped in and grabbed Raven. "What did I say about this?" He snapped. He was about to interally combust... they all knew it.  
Raven yipped and managed to get away and hide behind Shawn. Chansalar growled, and opened the porthole window.  
"Kill me now… Kill me… please." He shouted, sticking his head out of the window. Raven sighed. "Turn the ship around…"  
"We can't… If we do we'll, miss schedule. And the currents! We are already here, you haven't noticed her until now… So why bother?" Shawn protested.  
Chansalar twitched. "I blame it all on you two." He said glaring at Sidda and Mara. Mara shrugged, and Sidda sighed.  
"Just clam down. She isn't that bad." Mara said rolling her eyes, "And we are here, just so you know." Sidda jumped up and rushed out to the front of the boat, everyone following. Jacklyn was already taking pictures of an upcoming island. "This is as far as we go." Mara added. The sun was beginning to set.  
"When do we dive?" Jacklyn asked pushing passed Sidda and glaring at Raven.  
"Now." Chansalar snapped.  
"Now!" Sidda complained. "But it's getting dark…"  
"Exactly. Mr. Highfels wants, us to video tape the behavior of nocturnal marine dinosaurs in their natural habitat. " Mara informed, grabbing scuba gear and handing it to Chansalar and Sidda. Sidda looked at the water, she got the suit on just as Chansalar dove in backwards, and burst out of the water. Mara did the same. Sidda reluctantly, did the same.

Whats happening on board.

Raven sighed and grabbed a notebook just as Jacklyn disappeared under the waves with her cameras. Shawn snuck up behind her and stuck a sticky note on her forehead. Raven laughed and looked at the sticky note. It had a stick figure and under that it said Frieda.  
"Hey!" Raven said flaunting the sticky note around. "Noooooo!" She said in a whiny kind of voice (And maybe you know it from Stuart on Mad TV comedy central). She paused and looked at the stick figure. "I am the night…. I am…. Frieda…!" Shawn laughed and turned back to his maps.  
"Hey Mara told me there was a radio on the boat somewhere. Maybe we can get some music on this old heap… want to go find it?" Shawn asked. Raven nodded without hesitation.  
"But you have to watch me and make sure I don't do something stupid…" She warned. "Like try to chew a hole in the boat… or stick myself to the wall…" Shawn laughed and disappeared into the hold, Raven followed.

Under water

Sidda's eyes darted to the side, where Mara popped out of nowhere.  
"Ah! Don't do that!" Sidda jumped, screaming into the microphone, located in her air piece.  
"Sorry…" Mara apologized. A bright light shone into their faces. Chansalar handed them a flashlight.  
"Sidda… Shut up… and don't scare anything away with your big mouth." Chansalar snapped, and swam down. Mara sighed, and followed. Jacklyn brushed passed Sidda the red light of the video camera flashing like mad. "Come on… keep swimming." He commanded. The water was warm, and very dark, Sidda glanced at the surface, which was an orange tint, and then paddled, swimming deeper, her eyes open. Suddenly Mara's voice crackled into her ear.  
"Heh… Sidda, you might want to see this." Mara didn't have to elaborate. A school of Opthalmosaurus appeared in the dark, snatching up squid and little fish. It had a graceful six-meter long dolphin-shaped body. Its almost toothless jaw snapped up prey, as they moved in circled trapping creatures. It looked like a dolphin/shark…  
"What the hell is it? A dolphin or something?" Chansalar snapped. Sidda gawked for a moment.  
"It's not dangerous… it's… Oh… God it's really Opthalmosaurus… It's not a threat… it's strictly eats fish and squid. About three tons…"  
"Thanks for the facts book worm." Chansalar said sarcastically over the microphone. Jacklyn took various pictures. Everyone had wide eyes. A few younger ones bobbed around then shot to the surface.

On the boat.

Raven sat on deck, with Shawn trying to figure out how to turn the radio to an English speaking station. Shawn looked up for a moment hearing a splashed and nearly fell over as he saw one of the Opthalmosaurus leap clean out of the water. Raven fell out of her chair and squeaked.  
"DUCK AND COVER! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK CAPTAIN!" Raven dived under the table arms over her head as if the Russians were dropping the A Bomb. Shawn looked over the side of the boat, and gulped.  
"What was tha--" Before he could ask his question five at a time burst out of the water in a series of summersaults.  
"It's the lockness monster's 3rd cousins… George, Marina, Louie, Becky, and Herb!" She said pointing to each individual dinosaur fish as they hit the surface and dove into the deep again. By this time it was dark out. The moon was out shining over the calm sea, reflecting off the ripples. Shawn looked at her oddly then laughed. He grabbed one of Jacklyn's digital cameras, and took some snapshots of the scene. Raven leaned on the edge of the boat, and jumped when the radio started blasting an Elton John song.  
"It's possessed by the soul of Elton John!" She hissed and pointed to the tattered radio. Shawn blinked, and put the camera down and tapped the radio a few times, and tried to change the station only to find the same song on every channel. "Good Bye Yellow Brick Road" it sang. Shawn blinked.  
"I think your right!" He said, blinking at the radio, as it switched to "I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues." Raven began doing a little dance to the song, but fell over when something appeared at the edge of the boat and rolled onto deck.  
"AH! THE BLACK LAGOON! DON'T EAT ME! OR MY GREEN HAIRED POOKIE!" she shouted pointing to Shawn.  
"No, I'm going to throw YOU overboard if you don't shut your yap Walker!" Chansalar said getting up.  
"Ow." He pulled off his mask and threw it to the side as the rest of the people boarded.  
"Where's Hiresh?"  
"I haven't seen him since we left port." Shawn answered and patted Raven on the head, which for some odd reason made Jacklyn growl. Chansalar sighed.  
"Then he's still down in the hold, and what the hell is that music?"  
"Elton John!" Sidda, Raven and Shawn said together. Mara laughed, Chansalar and Jacklyn merely growled. Everyone got out of their wet suits and sat on the deck as they waited for the food to be ready. The radio blasting. For some reason it only played Elton John songs. But it wasn't until Crocodile Rock that things loosened up. Raven got up and started dancing. Sidda laughed and got up dancing as well. The deck was full of laughter and the "Ni-ing" of Crocodile rock. Chansalar rolled his eyes, as Raven pulled Shawn into a tango. Jacklyn growled, and got on the deck and danced, but only to get closer to Shawn, Mara laughed and turned the radio louder. The fish only jumped higher at the sound of the music. Chansalar glared. He didn't seem to like the radio much. In fact he threatened twice to chuck it into the ocean. They danced to Elton, celebrating the first hour of success. It was well worth it, but as they sat down to eat a meal, they would have never guessed, while listening to more of Elton's greatest hits, that in the next week, disaster would rear it's ugly head in their path, changing their lives for better and for worse.

Weeks passed, and time didn't wait for the team. Soon they had documents by the dozens. Pictures of different sea animals were stuck all over the walls of the boat. Raven had gotten used to life on the sea. Chansalar tried his best to ignore Raven, which to him wasn't easy, because she seemed to be everywhere. And lastly to conclude, Crocodile Rock was played every night, and during that song, everyone danced , except maybe Chansalar. Even Hiresh danced to it, which was kinda scary because he did a weird 70's dance, and shouted to the world that "I like to move it, Move it!".  
It was into the second week, the sun was brightly blazing in the peek of the afternoon. Everyone was suiting up. Raven and Shawn were the greatest of friends. He had taught her a lot, about maps and such, and she never failed to make him laugh. They would stay behind with Hiresh and the boat, while the others dove, which no one seemed to mind, except Jacklyn, who seemed to become a total flirt around him. Chansalar somersaulted into the water and bobbed up, and waved everyone in. Sidda sighed and flipped in, and swam next to Mara. Mara helped Sidda a lot, they were good friends now. Mara swam away, and to the group. Jacklyn's camera flashed taking pictures of ancient kelps and such.  
"What's up?" Mara asked Chansalar who seemed to be throwing a fit. For him it didn't matter where it was; underwater, on land, there was no difference to him.  
"They're gone." Chansalar muttered. He was talking about the "dolphin things" no doubt. They were nowhere to be seen, the sea was almost empty, with the exception of a few sharks floating around.  
"Who cares about those fish?" Jacklyn snapped . "We got enough of them. We got some birth of those fish things' we got pictures of 'em eating, we got pictures of them sleeping, and then doing nothing! I'm tired of them fish." Sidda sighed.  
"Maybe we can fi—" Sidda started but was stopped, as a shriek ran through the water.  
"What the hell was that!" Mara asked in alarm.  
"Something got hurt, that was a death cry alright." Chansalar noted.  
"I didn't like the sound of that." Sidda stated, shuddering. It rang out again, then a growl rumbled the area, sending a shiver down everyone's spine. Mara and Jacklyn hid behind a coral rock looking around frantically.  
"We should swim for it!" Jacklyn suggested.  
"That's suicide! We'll be swimming into open water, and what ever made that noise will find us."  
Sidda floated there, looking around. Chansalar grabbed her and pulled her behind the rock.  
"Get down Withers! God! You have a death wish?" Chansalar snapped, but Sidda was concentrating on everything she had read in books about marine dinosaurs. Suddenly a shadow loomed over the crew, floating ominously. It had four large paddle-shaped limps, and had to be at least 25 meters long. The jaws of the monster were three meters itself, which, though hard to see, contained teeth twice the size of Tyrannosaurus. They could only see it silhouetted against the surface of the water, and they did not want to see it up close. Chansalar, and everyone else stuttered.  
"Wha- wha- what's tha-tha-that?" Mara asked, her voice shaking.  
"A plesiosaur I bet." Chansalar stated like he was the expert.  
Sidda looked at Chansalar and shook her head "No it's---"

On the Boat.

Raven sat writing in her notebook, the Elton John station blasting so the whole ocean could hear it. Shawn smiled as he walked up from the hold of the ship. He had just finished plotting their course, and was ready to have his usual afternoon chat. He came prepared with sodas, a bag of cheetos, and a chuck load of new topics. He was about to sit down when, through the Elton music the shriek came.  
"What the?" He muttered looking out onto the vast emptiness of ocean. Even Raven stopped to look up. She wasn't feeling as hyper today, and she wasn't sure why. She had a very bad feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Shawn made his way to the boats side and looked around. "Talk about weird." His green hair was fading somewhat, because of all the days in the sun, and brown flecks were popping up like daisies. He was wearing his sunglasses, which Raven had grown to hate, being that she liked the color of his eyes better then the black shades.  
"Dunno," Raven said, leaving the notebook behind to join him at the bow of the boat. He smiled and shrugged it off. He opened his mouth to say something only to find Hiresh popping up behind them, his eyes sharp as a hawk.  
"What trouble are you two getting into?" He asked jumping to conclusions. "Chansalar has told you before bird woman. Don't talk to the wild life." He teased, thinking she was the cause of the noise. Raven "Ba-cawed" him and pushed passed him. Shawn and her left Hiresh behind and went to the stern. There was more space there, and this way they could see when the others were getting back. Raven looked into the water, staring as deep as she could, and sighed, something was wrong, something about today.  
Shawn looked at her, a look of worry on his face. "Something wrong Rave?" She merely shook her head, and looked up at the sky. A splash, and then the sound a whale would make coming up for air made them both jump. Raven looked out to the flat surface and saw as a black and white lump disappeared, leaving only ripples behind. Shawn blinked. "Whales?"  
Raven squinted to see if it was still there. Her weirdness came flowing back all at once. "It's the lockness monster's Uncle, Shawny! O Shawny boy the pipes the pipes are callin," She sang and laughed, in a Irish accent.  
Shawn laughed as well. "I'm sure it is." Raven smiled and busted into song and dance.  
"Stop Raven time. Dan nan na nan can't touch this!" She was about to say more but Mara exploded out of the water and climbed up the boat, nearly crying, same with Sidda. Jacklyn followed, and then a freaked out Chansalar. Hiresh came running over. The four laid there, their goggles thrown to the side panting, gasping.  
"What happened!" Hiresh demanded.  
"Liopleurodon! That's what!" Sidda said holding her head. She laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
Jacklyn sat up. "I gotta get a picture of that sucker."  
"You mean the Lockness monster's uncle?" Raven said smiling. Shawn laughed a bit, but stopped when Chansalar got up shakily.  
"We need to get the boat outta here now." Chansalar ordered. Mara jumped up.  
"Don't have to tell me twice." She said making her way to the Captains quarters, Shawn and Raven right behind her. Hiresh looked at Chansalar.  
"What is a Lio-plo-po?" He asked, confused. Raven and Shawn were asking Mara the same thing. Chansalar looked up.  
"The hell beast—" The boated moaned and there was a bumping on the bottom of their feet. Everyone, everywhere froze. Sidda shook with fear, and she was sure that Raven was clinging to someone or something at the moment. Hiresh looked to Chansalar who was frozen looking at his feet, muttering both prayers and curse words. Everything was quiet, and with every peaceful second everyone loosened up. Sidda stood up and backed up.  
"Don't be fooled." Hiresh said grabbing his guns. "There is always a calm, before the storm--" As the words left his lips, the mighty jaws of the Liopleurodon, came up from the side of the boat and snapped a chunk out of the S.S. Seal Point.  
Everyone let out a yelp as the boat snapped in two. The creature disappeared into the depths and wheeled around for another attack. The boat was sinking similar to the way the Titanic did when it snapped in half. Sidda had clung to the nearest person, which had just happened to be Chansalar, who was holding on to the metal bar of the railing, and Sidda at the same time. He must have been really desperate to do such a thing. Hiresh slid into the water purposely and swam like mad, making the long swim to shore. Jacklyn dove in after her camera, and started snapping the camera like crazy. Chansalar lost his grip and himself and Sidda slid down into the salty water. On pure instinct they swam away as fast as they could…Sidda stopped to look back, Hiresh and Chansalar swimming toward shore. The boat was sinking and bits of it floated by. Sidda looked around and saw Mara speeding past in a breaststroke swim. Shawn was coming up to Sidda when she looked at him.  
"Where's Raven!" She shouted over the sounds of splitting metal and wood. Shawn paused and without hesitation made his way back to the boat. Sidda went to follow, but Shawn motioned for her to continue on…She did so… somewhat reluctantly, slowly, hoping Raven would be okay.

In the sinking boat (Captain's quarters)

Raven struggled, trying to untie herself from a chair attached to the floor of the boat. Water had completely filled the quarters. The salt in the water stung her eyes as she opened them trying to untangle herself. Shawn forced his way in and found a way through the maze, holding his breath. Raven was slowing down; making it was all very confusing. Shawn started untangling her, and did. He pushed her in front of him. Shawn went to follow but found he was caught on the same chair, Raven went to help him but she was losing air. He merely waved to her to go, and continued to undo himself. She scrambled out and to the surface and gasped, trying to rub the salt out of her eyes, which only made it worse. Sidda's voice rang out.  
"Raven! Raven!" She called. Raven paddled toward her voice. Her eyes itched.  
"Keep calling to me bud-ah! I really am blind!" Sidda swam and grabbed Raven.  
"I got you Raven. Swim! Swim like the wind…"  
Raven stopped. "Wind can swim?" she asked. A scream rang out. Sidda looked around and saw Jacklyn flung into the air, blood flicking everywhere like a sprinkler. She fell back down and was caught in the jaws of the mighty Liopleurodon. The sounds of her bones crunching as it swallowed her made Raven and Sidda cringe. The monster disappeared under the water. It wasn't until then that they had noticed the radio was still playing Elton John. Bennie and the Jets blasted as the radio floated by on a piece of wood. The radio was perfectly fine. Sidda shook her head and grabbed Raven pulling her along through the water. How they got to land they can't recall. That whole moment was a blur of blue, mixed with the terrifying sounds of death. They staggered on the beach; they looked wearily for the others, but saw no one… And without another word, they both collapsed in the sand from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4 Quickie Mart Confessions

Much apologies! I forgot a disclamer in the last fic... :sigh: Please don't sue me! But here is a little fun disclaimer for you.

What To Do When You Are Being Sued For Forgetting Your Disclaimer

F- Find anyway out of the situation. Even if you have to strip down to your underwear to change the subject during court.

R- Run away. The ever popular runaway.

E- Eat beans... or cabbage. The prosecuters can't sue if they can't breathe... right? Eat fiber!  
D- Dig a very deep tunnel to another part of the world that is so remote they don't know the meaning of the word sue. Of course they might not know what toliet paper is either... but after someone sues you you won't have enough money for that kind of luxary anyway.

R- Rush to a trick store, grab one of those big nose mustache glasses, and walk around. They will never see you... trust me.

I- Interview an Iguanna. This won't help you at all. Just get you even more fustrated because you won't get an answer... But if you do get an answer, go on the late show, show your iguanna to everyone, roll in the cash, and pay off the debts. Being sued when your rich is no big deal.

C- Climb a mountian, hide in an eagle's nest and act like one of it's young. Eagles have been known to protect their young, and the lawyers will back off. Note: There is some bad things to this. The eagle will feed you worms, you'll have to deal with sticks up your butt, and the eagle will try and make you fly... and just a warning... humans no matter how you try cannot fly.

K- Kick a trash can... spew the litter all over... and blame the government... this will help you... how i'm not sure, but it will.

When in doubt sick Fredrick on them.

New Characters

Name: Fredrick Sinornithosaurus  
Race- Sinornoithosaurus… Aka Chinese Bird Lizard  
Occupation- A feather dinosaur… in a way… a tracker?  
Friends with- Raven Walker… we think… we hope…we pray  
Enemies with- Chansalar, The team except Raven, and the Elton John Radio  
Hair/Feathers- Black, Blue, and Orange  
Eyes- Yellow  
Height- 3ft. 6 inches  
Personality; Snippy, energetic… Has a bad attitude towards everyone, and is a little vicious thing.

Sidda shot up and coughed up some water. Her throat was sore, and she felt really dry due to the amount of salt she had on her. She turned and saw Raven curled up asleep in the warm sand. She snored a bit, and then went "La, la la, la laaaaa la" whenever she exhaled. Sidda sighed and turned, and screamed in surprise. Raven jumped up.  
"I didn't do it!" She shouted. Sidda sighed. "I swear! I swear! I was dead at the time! I was on the moon with Steve!" Chansalar was standing there his finger in his ear wincing.  
"Ow… You screamed in my ear… ow… I think I'm deaf." Chansalar muttered.  
Raven sighed in relief and looked around. Hiresh was carrying some things he had picked up off the beach no doubt, Mara the same. Chansalar was carrying a soaked nap sack and a wet flashlight was hooked to his belt. For the first time he was wearing the black "Australian like" hat, which too was soaked. Sidda recalled that he hadn't worn in it years. Not since school ended to be exact. Something, though about this scene wasn't right… Raven was the first to figure it out.  
"Wh- wh- Where's Shawn?" She asked. Her voice was filled with dread, and didn't sound like it's usual bubbly self.  
"He's not here?" Mara asked.  
"We were hoping he was with you two…" Chansalar muttered.  
Raven choked. "He was caught… in the boat… He must have…"  
Hiresh sighed. "Yep… 'e's dead." Then he shrugged. "That's his problem." Mara hit him upside the head.  
"And Jacklyn?" Chansalar asked, a sad look at the ocean.  
"Dead… I know that. Saw it with my own eyes." Sidda said. Raven sat down in the sand and bawled… Chansalar took a step back, as did the rest of the crew. They never saw her cry before, except Sidda. Sidda never liked it much when Raven cried. Mostly because there was no way she could help. Sidda kneeled down and hugged Raven tightly.  
"It's okay Raven…" Mara said tenderly getting to her knees to join the hug. "Shawn--"  
"He died saving me! It's all my fault!" (Loreta Syndrome) She sobbed. Sidda patted her on the back.  
"Oh suck it up birdy." Hiresh muttered. Chansalar folded his arms.  
"God. She needs to stop it with the water works." Chansalar snapped.  
"How can you be so cruel Chansalar! She feels strongly about this! She lost her friend." Sidda growled jumping to her feet as Mara took over comforting her.   
"So? He's dead! No amount of crying will bring him back Sidda. You know that. Face the facts here! She's holding us up. And with that racket every creature on this island is going to hear her! So I suggest you get your leech calmed down. Dry her stupid tears and get over the god damned Shawn--" At this time Raven had completely stopped crying and glared daggers at Chansalar. Sidda couldn't take it anymore. Though not as close as Raven, Shawn was still a great guy. Even Mara felt the heat of hatred boil in her stomach. Sidda slapped him, which cut him off.  
"Don't say that. Stop giving orders and stop trying to make other people feel worse then they already are." Sidda snapped.  
"Mutiny!" Hiresh yelled. "She brought upon the hell beast." He mocked pointing to the open ocean. Raven stood up and staggered to Sidda's side. Mara, who had been Shawn's friend, before the team even got together, also stamped over glowering.  
"You better watch your mouth Withers. I'm still the Leader of this group and you have to listen to my orders like it or not--" Before he could finish Mara punched him in the gut, which made him double over.  
"You watch your mouth, Allicard! No one here HAS to listen to you. This isn't listening to Chansalar or die. It's called teamwork you--" she muttered a lot of profanity under her breath. Yet Chansalar continued.  
"If you want to get all yourselves killed by crying go right ahead! Go ahead. Die like that condemned friend of yours--" Raven clenched her fists and kicked him in between the legs. The three stormed off. He dropped to the ground and rolled around in the sand, shouting profanity. Hiresh ran over to Chansalar and looked at him.  
"I remember when my wife did that to me when she found out I was leaving her for another woman… be thankful those girls didn't have any pliers, or wrenches." He shuddered. And walked after the girls, at a safe distance though. Chansalar got up after a few moments, and limped after Hiresh clutching himself.

The Girls :Farther up the beach:

"I HATE HIM!" Raven shouted throwing a fit. "Why does he always have to do that? He's always picking on me. Even when I'm not doing anything wrong." She bursted into tears again. Sidda picked up a seashell and threw it at a tree imagining it was a dart at Chansalar's head. Mara sighed and patted Raven on the back.  
"It's okay Raven. Shawn is in a better place. He wouldn't want you to cry now, would he?" Mara comforted.  
"But it's my fault!" She whined.  
"It's not your fault. Don't think that. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself." Raven forced a sad smile.  
"But I miss him…" Mara nodded.  
"You liked him, didn't you…?" She asked.  
Sidda turned around to see Raven nod. "Really?"  
"Y-yea…" She sniffled. "He was nice. He laughed at all my jokes. Never called me stupid…"  
"And he was hot." Mara added, which made everyone laugh, mainly Raven. "Come on Raven see… your laughing." Raven smiled.  
"I guess… I could be happy…"  
"That would make him happy. I know it." Sidda said helping Raven up. Raven sighed and dried her tears, and hugged them both. Hiresh appeared and so did Chansalar. They all growled. Raven glared and continued walking.  
"Whether you all like it or not. I have a plan to get us all out of here." Chansalar snapped.  
Mara looked at him. "Well then...?"   
"You all have to cooperate." Hiresh said.  
Sidda growled and turned to go with Raven.  
"Look I'm sorry okay! God! I didn't know Walker would take it so seriously! There happy?" Raven stopped walking and looked anywhere but at Chansalar… She didn't want to forgive him, but she sort of had to. She would forgive him, but not forget. Sidda sighed.  
"Okay… what's the plan--" Just then a muffled sound, scratchy and cleary waterlogged came from behind them… The sun was setting, and the ever popular Crocodile Rock rang through.  
"The radio…" Mara said in surprise. It was. The radio just washed up on shore, blasting the Elton John music so the whole island could hear. Raven blinked, and walked over and sadly turned it off. Raven sighed and picked it up and hugged it. Something told them, Raven wouldn't be the same for a while.

Raven went back to normal somewhat, sometime around day four. But though she acted the way she normally did, didn't mean she was happy. In fact, when alone she would often talk to herself about it, and be really upset, maybe even cry. Sidda felt bad for her. She was sure it was killing Raven inside, but she couldn't do anything for her. They had tried to use their cell phones to get in touch with anyone, but sadly, the reception would not allow it. Chansalar had come up with the plan of going to the "center" located in the center of the island. According to him, Mr. Highfels sent a ground team to survey the island. They made base camp in the middle of island, so the only logical thing was to find them and stick with them. The more people in your group the better. So far, no dinosaurs, but, they had to be out there… right?

Raven bopped up and down , behind Hiresh, mocking his Indian accent. "Oh my Guud!" She said.  
Sidda sighed and looked at Hiresh who was clearly getting annoyed at Raven's constant chipper. "What did you do before you became an equipment manager…" She asked trying to be sincere, and make contact with the strange and silent man.

Hiresh grumbled an answer. "I worked in a Quickie Mart…"

"Oh muy guud!" Raven shouted. "I am a deadly 7/11 clerk! I am trained in the arts of broom butt kicking and slurpie brain freezing. Now get out of my shup!" Sidda blinked.

Hiresh looked uneasy. "You serious?" Sidda remarked. "I mean… how do you go from… Quickie Mart Employee--"  
"Manager." He corrected.

"Manager… To an equipment manager…" Sidda asked. Hiresh glared at Raven.

"I didn't. I still am a Quickie Mart Manager. I don't have a single clue how to use these guns… So don't sue, me if I shoot you in de leg. " Hiresh confessed. Sidda stepped to the side a bit and knocked into a stock still Mara. Everyone stopped their mindless chatter, to stare at a group of ferns that were thrashing about wildly. Brittle leaves crunched, even though everyone in the group stood completely still.

"What it be foo?" Raven asked peering around Sidda. Immediately everyone who knew Dr. Grant thought back to his stories about Velociraptors and such. Sidda didn't answer. And the stupid thing was… It never occurred to anyone to "run". Raven blinked and tried to see what it was, of course at a safe distance. A high pitched peeping rang out as a small bird like dinosaur popped out of the bushes to greet them. It's large yellow eyes flickered back and forth from one person to the next. It stood up straight on it's two legs, much like a raptor would. It's beak-like snout sniffled Ravens boot.

"What the hell is that freak of nature?" Chansalar asked, squatting down to get a closer look at it. Raven smiled.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww! It's soooooo cuuuuuuute… for a feathery lizard thingy ma-bobber."

Sidda raised her eyebrows at Ravens remark. "It looks like a--"

"Archaeopteyx." Chansalar stated as if he knew exactly what he was talking about…  
"Archaeopteyx's have wings." Raven said matter-of-factly. "Fredrick does not." Every stopped to gawk at her sudden spark of genius.   
"You named him Fredrick?" Mara questioned, staring at her with wide eyes. Fredrick 'smiled' up at Raven and circled her a few times playfully.   
"Yes Fredrick. I will name him Fredrick, and you shall be Fredrick, and you shall be my Fredrick." Raven said as if the little dinosaur could understand… Then if this is at all possible it looked up at Raven with love in it's eyes. Hiresh laughed as Mara's expression went from that of lost to utterly and hopelessly confused.

"What is it Sidda… A Compy?" Mara asked shaking her head and trying to stay on the subject of what Fredrick was.

"No. From what I gather it looks like a Sinornithosaurus--"

"What in all of Shiva is a Sino-nith- is…" Hiresh commented.

"It means Chinese Bird Lizard." Raven piped up.  
"Let us hit it wit a stick." Hiresh suggested grabbing a palm branch from the ground and brandished it around like some manic with a chainsaw.

"No! It's so cute an defenseless!" She protested. Fredrick smiled a crocodile smile and sniffed the air looking at Chansalar, some feathers sticking up in alert.

"Alright. So the bird has a mate now." Chansalar mocked. "Sorry Walker but the bird ain't comin back with us. Better nest with it here while you can."

"I thought Map boy was the birdie's mate." Hiresh added snickering along at some sick cruel joke. Raven had a very sad look to her as they said this. Any talk of Shawn sent her spiraling into a "safe" mode where she went quiet and all to herself. Sidda would have done something, but the punishment Chansalar was inflicted with was more then enough to compensate. Fredrick, sensing the sad vibes, and the malicious vibes from Chansalar, took matters into his own… claws? Fredrick lunged without warning at Chansalar, latched onto Chansalar's shoulder, and tackled him to the ground, hissing as if the creature had rabies. Mara but her hand over her mouth, whether to stop laughter or a scream was unknown.

"Ah get it off! Get it off!" Chansalar shrieked in a high pitched girly voice, which made Raven double over laughing. That had made her feel all the better, however she stopped laughing when Chansalar flung it back toward the bushes from whence it came. Even Mara stopped laughing when Fredrick hit a spiky palm tree and slide into the tall ferns away from sight. Sidda glared at Chansalar. "It attacked me! Why is everyone looking at me like that? It attacked me… Come on… Don't tell me you feel sorry for it!"   
"F-F-Fredrick." Raven sniffled on the verge of tears. Mara gave a sad look to the bushes then to Raven.

"That's was a wretched thing to do." Mara snapped.

"What was I supposed to do… Let it chew my face off?" He protested in his own defense.

"Well maybe you should have considering how big a jerk you a--" Mara stopped in mid sentence as Raven let out a shrilly. "Fredrick!". And in fact, it was Fredrick. He seemed to just pop out of no where. Surprisingly, Raven bent down and picked him up… Fredrick didn't but up a fuse at all, in fact he curled up in her arms like a cat would.

"It es back from the dead!" Hiresh said pointing a finger at it. "It 'as cume to deliver our ever-lasting dooooom!"

"It's a menace, and I want it out of my sight…" Chansalar snapped. Fredrick's feathery tail slapped Raven arm lightly, and looked up at her. Sidda blinked. She was very impressed at was going on. It was like a house pet… Fredrick nipped at Raven's fingers playfully, but stopped to glare at everyone else. Clearly saying _She's mine. Back off psychotic monkey butts. _His pupil contracted violently in a warning, as he ventured to Raven shoulder and perched. He let out a whistle-like war cry, and then went to preening his feathers. Raven continued her awe-ing, Sidda sighed and looked at Fredrick and smiled. He made Raven happy, so it made her happy. Mara looked at Sidda nervously.

"It… it… It's impossible for a dinosaur to play peoples demises--- right?" Mara asked. Sidda shrugged.

"Well raptors have been known to set traps… but I highly doubt it has the mental capability to plan our downfall… Sinor--"  
"Fredrick" Raven correct Sidda.

"Fredrick… Isn't nearly as evolved. So it's highly improbable." Mara didn't look convinced. With a snap of his beak Fredrick jumped off of Raven and disappeared into the bushes until his faint chattering faded away. Chansalar smiled clapped his hands together, and looked at the sky.

"THANK GOD! It's gone!" He celebrated. Raven gave a sad look.

"Bye Fredrick."

"Byesie Bysie see ya around." Hiresh said, and for once he didn't have his Indian accent, but remarkably soundly like the sinister Hannibal Lector. Everyone turned with a frightened expression to gawk at him. "Sorry… Got caught up in the moment." He apologized.


	5. Chapter 5 Quoth The Raven

Disclaimer: Ways to GET OUT OF BEING SUED.

R- Rent a bounce house, and let their inner child free. They can't sue you if they have the mind of a three year old.

A- Act like a fool, and make them laugh. It's all about making them laugh.

V- Violins, flutes, harps, and an accordian... they will think you are an angel that plays beautiful music. Can't sue an angel can you?

E- End the conflict by locking them all in a closet with fabreeze sprayed on the clothing. It will be like in the commericals.

N- Nasty cheese. Plate the nasty cheese, along with some garlic... eat it... you may get a stomachache but with breath that bad not one person will testify in fear you will open your mouth and gag the court.

Chapter Five

Characters:

There are four new characters, but you'll have to read to find out who they are. :smiles:

"Are we there yet!" Raven whined. She was tired of walking, then again they all were. The flies and gnats were just waiting for them all to drop dead so that they could feed off they're rotting corpses… But as they waited they bit and itched Chansalar, Hiresh, and annoyed the heck out of Mara and Sidda. Luckily for Raven they seemed to stay far away from her… Why none of them were sure.

"No. Now shut up." Chansalar said swatting a horse fly. Sidda sighed, and grabbed her canteen, only to find nothing in it. She sighed. Mara did the same, getting only the same results. Chansalar had tossed his canteen aside along time ago as did Hiresh finding it only contianed salt water. So they were dying just as much as Sidda and Mara. However, when Raven pulled out her canteen and unscrewed the top a cascading ribbon of water poured out and into her mouth. Everyone licked their lips, the last bit of saliva drying in their mouths as she gargled and spit some out in the bushes. Their tongues fell out as she poured more of the bottle all over herself. It was as if her bottle contained infinite amount of water. They all stared longingly as she gulped down more and then threw it to the side, the last of it draining into the already soggy ground. They all stared at her. Raven smiled, took some chap stick out of her pocket and put it on. It seriously looked like Chansalar was going to cry. Raven paused and looked at everyone with an innocent smile, holding out the chap stick to them.

"Want some?" She asked. Everyone shook their head casting one sad look at the canteen then at Raven who pocketed the chap stick. Thirsty, they all got moving again. Raven turned on the Radio in hopes of cheering everyone up, but it merely made everyone aggravated. Chansalar took the radio, turned it off, and chucked it into the bushes. He was tired of Elton John. He was tired of Raven. It took a while to reach the center of the island… but what they found, killed them inside.

"Where is everyone?" Mara asked, looking around. The building was clearly abandoned for years, but brand new beige tents littered the ground, and equipment was left out, scattered everywhere. Chansalar sighed and went to pick up a bottle of Zepherhills water, and heard a shout from the building. Mara looked at the building, and darted toward the cracked stone steps. Chansalar dropped the bottle and followed without hesitation, Sidda and Raven at his heels. Hiresh stood there… shifty eyes, grabbed the bottle, sniffed it, and ran after them.

"Hey!" Chansalar yelled. "Hey!"

"Is anyone in here!" Mara shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth making the sound louder. Raven looked around inside. Technology! She ran over to a computer covered in dust and weeds, and went to push the button, when the shout came again. Sidda grabbed Raven and followed the shouts. They climbed down a set of stairs and into the 'creation' lab.

"Is anyone in here!" Hiresh called. A call came from father into the building. They looked at each other.

"What are they saying?" Mara asked. It was unclear.

"It sounds like Fish." Raven said.

"It sounds like Help… Not fish…" Sidda said. They didn't stop to argue about it. They ran down more stairs and into a caged area. In the last few cages about four people were caged in. One of them was leaning his head against the cage hitting his head.

"Heaven help me… Get me out of here. SOMEONE HELP!" He shouted.

Chansalar ran over and looked in. The man stumbled backwards, and tripped over another man who was seated on the floor with cards in his hands. The man was on top of him but he merely shrugged and looked at another man and asked.

"Have any twos?" He asked

"No go fish." His partner replied with a twitch.

"FISH? Again? Your cheating I know it!" He shouted throwing the cards down in defeat.

"I take it that is fifty-two pick up? I hate that game." His partner added. The man who had stumbled back, got up and stared at the group outside the cage.

"How did you get passed the Raptors?" He asked.

"I told you I heard fish!" Raven said.

"R-raptors?" Mara stuttered. The man shook his head and held his hand through the bars to shake Chansalar's hand.

"Name's Billy." (Yes the Billy from the Movie. So like yea.). He said with a sigh.

Sidda smiled. "Dr. Grant's old assistant?" He laughed.

"Yea. That's me." He was older though. You could tell. He was thinner too. His brownish hair was sun faded more-so then it was already. He forced a smile. "That's William." He pointed to a boy of about nineteen, maybe twenty. It was the same man who had screamed about his partner cheating. His black wispy hair feel into his blue eyes, he seemed a bit innocent. He smiled and wave and picked up all the cards. He seemed to be having the time of his life. Billy sighed and pointed to another man, the one that had said 'Go fish'. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that clearly said, 'Eh heh...' He twitched… he looked like he belonged in an insane asylum. "That's Zephyrs. OR Zephy. We think his real name is Frank though…" He shrugged. " And I think you know the last person…" He turned and gestured to a familiar face. Raven and Sidda's mouths dropped to the floor in shock and Chansalar looked like he was going to fall over.

"Dr. Grant?" Sidda exclaimed. "What… how?" Dr. Grants eyes darted up from under his shade hat. He did not look happy.

"I came to stop you and got more then I bargained for. I never meant to get on this island. How I got here. Only God knows." He muttered.

"So your saying your stalking us?" Raven said.

"Yes." he said dismissively. "Yes I am…" Billy sighed.

"It was hell getting him on the plane--" Billy said. William squealed as Zephy ate a few cards to soothe his hunger.

"Those are my cards! You hell beast!" William shouted. Billy hit his own head lightly and looked at Chansalar, and nodded to the door.

"Can you umm… open the door--" Before he could finish the request a dangerous sound of glass breaking came from the room beyond. Mara peered around the corner, and her heart stopped.

"We need to run…" She said quickly and took off. Hiresh didn't argue with her like he usually would, and trotted after her at full speed. Chansalar went to unlatch the cage, only to find it was stuck.

"Crap…" He muttered and jiggled the latch around forcibly. Sidda turned and her heart jumped as she saw a black shadow dash passed. Sidda backed up, Raven too had noticed it, and was looking around frantically.

"Umm Chansalar--" Sidda started.

"Shut up Withers." He snapped. Dr. Grant shot up next to Billy.

"Run. Run… Now. Go." He urged. Billy worriedly looked at the three outside the cage. William bobbed about inside shouting at Zephy. He clearly wasn't at all alarmed.

Sidda nodded. "Yes Chansalar come on we'll come back for them--" A call rang out, as if a dinosaur was being strangled. Sidda let out a shriek and she whipped around; a Velociraptor clamping down on her pack. Raven jumped and threw the only things she had on her… which just happened to be her cell phone. The Raptor screeched snatched up the cell phone and swallowed it without a complaint. Raven grabbed Sidda, and brushed passed it as it lunged at Chansalar who quickly dodged, sending it head first into a cage. Chansalar let out a yelp, and ran out after Sidda and Raven.

"Oh right… leave us in here…" Zephy said with a twitch… The raptor shot a glare at the prisoners in the cage and dashed after the group. Out of the building down the stairs and into the bright green brush. Sidda grabbed Raven and started climbing a very high very old tree. Sidda and Raven took deep breaths and calmed themselves. Chansalar came into view, the raptor literally snapping at his heels.

"Chansalar up here!" Raven and Sidda called. Even though they hated his every ounce of being, seeing him snapped up without being of any help, wouldn't do good on their conscience. Another raptor sped out from the side cornering him.

"What do we do?" Raven asked trying to think. Sidda grabbed her useless cell phone, much like Raven had and through it down at the new Raptor. She figured if it worked the first time… it may work again. It merely scoffed it down.

"Damn these things are hungry…" Raven muttered, grabbing her pack and throwing it down at the other one. This gave Chansalar enough time to hop up and out of harms way. He panted and leaned on a tree branch for support.

The raptors glared at one another, clearly thinking it was the other one's fault they lost the meal. However they quickly forgot their differences as a shout shattered the quiet silence. Chansalar looked out and saw Hiresh heading this way. He had seen the three in the tree, and was making his way toward them. Blissfully unaware of the danger that was on the forest floor.

"Hiresh! Back you idiot!" Chansalar snapped. But it was far to late. The raptors got wind of his scent and scurried his direction, almost soundlessly. He never saw it coming. One came out of the brush from the side. The other in front of him. He had been kami-kazed. Raven did a shifty eye movement, then pointed at Hiresh down below.

"Ha Ha you deserve it!" Sidda looked at Raven, thinking, _O that was nice._ Raven shrugged, and laughed at Hiresh's misfortune. Hiresh let out a squawk as he was tackled to the ground the six inch claws digging right into his spine. Sidda looked away, as the fatal sound of a snapping neck echoed the forest, followed by the spine chilling laughter of the Velociraptors. Chansalar gave a sad look, and sighed. As Raven cheerfully sang "Another One Bites The Dust!". Mara appeared in the branches of another tree, apparently, 'tree hopping'.

"Everyone okay?" She called.  
"Everyone except Hiresh…" Chansalar replied. Mara gave a sad sigh.

"We should try and help the others in the containment laboratory out." Mara suggested, hopping to another tree. No one wanted to leave the safety of the trees, but they thought they couldn't very well let the others rot there. Especially Dr. Grant, whom Sidda and Raven were very eager to talk too.

Dr. Grant looked even more miserable then he did back on the dig. He clearly did not want to be here. Though his story for being here, was rather confusing. He claimed he came to take them back, but later they got more from the story that he was under false impression, and was tricked into coming. Raven and Sidda were glad he was here… they were tired of being with Chansalar and thought with Dr. Grant around Chansalar might behave… and he did, reluctantly of course. They explained how they were attacked by the Spinosaurus, which by sheer luck most of the crew, around 30 people, managed to escape. But without time to recover the Raptors attacked, killing loads, and scattering others into the forest. The entire camp was destroyed, and as more of the story unfolded the more they grew to hate the island. They had come in by plane, but sadly all pilots had perished in the massacre, and the chances of it getting off the ground were slim. Radio contact seemed no use as well. No one responded… the only thing they got a hold of was an Elton John station.

Needless to say; the team was going through hell… but only heaven knew if they would get back. They had no means of contacting the outside world. And the new crew seemed was just as odd as the last.

"Will you please marry me, oh sweet beautiful Raven?" Zephy said one afternoon, kneeling down before Raven.

Raven blinked and backed away. "I… I'm sorry but… no… It's the same answer as yesterday-- SIDDA! He's doing it again!" She shrieked and ran over behind Sidda. Zephy twitched… William popped out of what seemed like no where, behind Raven who jumped in surprise.

"Why's your name Crow?" He blinked innocently

"It's Raven--"

"Whatever." He cut her off.

"My mother liked Edgar Alan Poe. Her favorite poem was the Raven." Raven said. Just as Zephy cleared his throat.  
"_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,_

_Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-_

_While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,_

_As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door._

' _'T is some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door-_

_Only this and nothing more.' _

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;_

_And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor._

_Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow_

_From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore-_

_For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

_Nameless here for ever more_

_And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain_

_Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;_

_So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,_

' _'T is some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door-_

_Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;-_

_This it is and nothing more.'_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

'_Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened the door;-_

_Darkness there and nothing more._

_Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before;_

_But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token,_

_And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore?'_

_This I whispered, and echo murmured back the word 'Lenore!'_

_Merely this and nothing more._

_Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,_

_Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before._

'_Surely,' said I, 'surely that is something at my window lattice;_

_Let me see, then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore-_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;-_

_'T is the wind and nothing more!'_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,_

_In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_

_Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stop or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door-_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door-_

_Perched, and sat, and nothing more._

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

'_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven, Ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore-_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!'_

_Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_

_Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_Though it's answer little meaning- little relevancy bore;_

_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door-_

_Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_With such name as 'Nevermore.'_

_But the Raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing farther than he uttered- not a feather then he fluttered-_

_Till I scarcely more then muttered 'Other friends have flown before-_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my Hopes have flown before.'_

_Then the bird said, 'Nevermore.'_

_Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken,_

'_Doubtless,' said I, 'what it utters is it's only stock and store_

_Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful Disaster_

_Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore-_

_Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore_

_Of 'Never-nevermore.'_

_But the Raven still beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door;_

_Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking_

_Fancy unto fancy, thinking that this ominous bird of yore_

_Meant in croaking 'Nevermore.'_

_This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing_

_To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core;_

_This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining_

_On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er,_

_But whose velvet-violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er,_

_She shall press, ah, nevermore!_

_Then me thought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer_

_Swung by seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor._

'_Wretch,' I cried, 'thy God hath lent thee- by these angels he hath _

_sent thee_

_Respite- respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore;_

_Quaff, oh, quaff this kind nepenthe and forget this lost Lenore!'_

_Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_

'_Prophet!' said I, 'thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or devil!-_

_Whether Tempter sent or, whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted-_

_On this home by Horror haunted- tell me truly I implore-_

_Is there- is there balm in Gilead- tell me- tell me, I implore!'_

_Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_

'_Prophet!' Said I, 'thing of evil- prophet still, if bird or devil!_

_By that Heaven that bends above us- by that God we both adore-_

_Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,_

_It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels name Lenore-_

_Clasp a rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore.'_

_Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_

'_Be that word our sign of parting bird or fiend!' I shrieked, upstarting-_

'_Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!_

_Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!_

_Leave my loneliness unbroken!- quit the bust above my door!_

_Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!'_

_Quoth the Raven, 'Nevermore.'_

_And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming thrown his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor  
Shall be lifted- nevermore!" _Zephy said, as if he had written the poem himself.  
Raven's jaw dropped. "You are--"  
"Sexy… I know…" He finished for her running a hand through his hair, and striking a pose. Raven shivered. Sidda backed away… This was all very odd. All very odd indeed.


	6. Chapter 6 Bananna Rings and A Split

Disclaimer: Okay, if you for some odd reason took my advice in any of the disclaimers, and it failed to help you and got you into even more trouble… Well here are some tips to getting off of death row, or out of Jail…

C- Call a guard to your cell and tell them you have an urgent message for the president about his Scotty dogs.

H- Hide yourself somehow… seeing you are not in your jail cell they will open the door to inspect… quickly dart out, and lock them in… And while your at it… hand them coloring books, because they may be in there for a while.

A- Ask a guard politely to let you out.

N- Never underestimate the power of water. Take the water and start eroding away at the stonewalls. It may take millions of years but it will eventually erode… Hey better late then never…

S- Slide a note out your cell somehow, and make sure it gets out of the jail. On the note, write… "Dear Reader. I am trapped against my will in a very scary place with a smelly dude who has yet to take a shower in a year. Please help. All you will need to do it get me bobby pin, and maybe a few cases of rotten cheese. SAVE ME!" They may or may not come to your rescue.

A- Act like your sick. Then pretend to die… and they will bury you in a coffin. Now… how to get out of a coffin that is buried six feet under the ground………hmm… never thought of that.

L- Lie. Tell the guard you are part of the Australian government… They have to believe you… right? Or else Australia may start a war.

A- Amendments. Yell your rights! Freedom of press!  
R- Reel and Rod method. Somehow make a fishing pole, put gum or a magnet on the end of the string and go fishing for the keys… it does work… Trust me. I got stuck in jail once.

To readers (if i have any... besides you sam),  
Just saying hi... :crickets chirp...: wow i need a new story... hmm... not many people read jp's? i am getting lonely people! I may be whining... but... leave me alone... it's okay to whine... :sigh: okay... i finshed my rant... on with the story... i assume.  
---Newport

Chapter Six

What could be worse then being stuck on a dinosaur infested island, with no hopes of ever seeing civilization again? The answer: Being stuck on a dinosaur infested island with no hopes of ever seeing civilization again, with a man named Zephy who has a crush on you. Raven found herself in the exact same spot. Zephy was becoming more profound with his love, and has resorted to drastic measures, such as making an engagement ring from weaved banana leaves. Sidda did her best to protect Raven, to little success. She was busy trying to help Billy, Chansalar, Dr. Grant, and Mara, think up a way to get off the island. William, the man with a fetish for cards, went about his day trying to annoy Zephy, which didn't work. It had been a day since they met up with the others, when a new plan unfurled.

"We can sit her and die …" Said Chansalar sadly. "It seems to be our only plan. We should sit here and wait for whatever comes."

"We can't stay. Predators will surely find us." Mara protested.

"We should split up. A group this large should be easy to track--" Chansalar started, only to be cut off by Dr. Grant.

"No. No splitting up. It's better to be in a group." Billy nodded in agreement. Raven's scream echoed throughout the area.

"He bit me!"

"I did no such thing!" Zephy shouted in his defense, though his face clearly said he did, and if he had the chance he's do it again.

Sidda sighed. "What exactly does Zephy do anyway?"

"He's nothing really. He is a good friend of Mr. Highfels'. He bribed him to come on the trip. Basically he's rich, and is only her for the adventure." Billy informed.

"And William." Mara asked, watching as a William examined a piece of bark and tasted it.

"He's our Botanist. Well, so I found out an apprentice to one. He's got guts though, and does his job well… he just needs to tone down a bit." Billy explained. "Dr. Grant is our Paleontologist, and I am our leader. I know the islands from the past, and decided to lend a hand. I figured Mr. Highfels had everything planned in case of an emergency. But, incidentally we are in a worst case scenario that has been overlooked."

Dr. Grant leaned against the tree. His bones ached, and he was tired. This trip was killing him. Raven ran over and hid behind Billy.

"Save me! He's insane… more so then myself!" Zephyrs ambled into view, an expression that clearly said, _What I do? _when he clearly knew what he did. Before Billy could back Raven up by shooing Zephy off, a low grumbling roar reached their ears. Dr. Grant shot straight up.

"Not again!" Billy said urgently, ushering everyone deeper into the brush. Mara took off, as did Dr. Grant, and Billy. Zephy grabbed Raven by the hand, and ran off after the others, dragging Raven, who fought desperately to regain possession of her hand. Sidda darted after them, as did Chansalar, who stopped to grab William and through him on course. They all paused at a rather cluttered part. All together……. So they thought… Sidda looked around frantically. Zephy and Raven were gone. Mara, also noticing the disappearance, looked at Sidda. Sidda, without thinking twice hopped over brush on a search for the two, Mara close at her heels. Sidda stopped and sighed in relief, as Zephy came into view trying to grab hold of Raven who was sitting high up in a tree hissing like a cat.

"Go away!" She whined.

"Come down my Po-Po!" Zephy called, getting on one knee. "My radiant Lenore! My sweet Annabel Lee!"

Raven shot him a look of disgust, but her mood brightened at seeing Mara and Sidda.

"Save me Sidda! Mara!" Raven said looking back at Zephy who glared at the two new comers, as if they had interrupted his declaration of love. Sidda chuckled, but stopped when Chansalar's stern voice rang out.

"Walker get down from the tree this instant!" Chansalar snapped, pushing pass Sidda.

Zephy smiled and looked up at Raven. "Jump to my arms! I will catch my sweet Annabel Lee!" He chirped. Raven rolled her eyes, and hopped down, away from Zephy. Chansalar folded his arms. A scream came from behind them. William. Dr. Grant and Billy, ran by, eyes wide, they were covered in blood… and they had the feeling it wasn't their own. As a group they continued running, not stopping, for as soon as they got into a jog, a deafening roar rumbled the landscape. Sidda turned around… her heart jumped, and seem to pound in her throat. A full grown, Spinosaurus, with teeth like pearly daggers, weaved around trees, nearing them quickly. The group scattered like roaches when a light is flicked on. The thing is, if you are being chased by a hungry animal, scattering means it can only follow one of you… but this is bad for the one person it follows… which just happened to be Mara. And with an almighty roar, and a crunch, it swallowed her in the most painful of ways. Sidda had witnessed yet another death. This couldn't be happening… this was something out of Spielberg's movies, this couldn't possibly be- She shook her head. No use denying it. It was in fact true. Mara was gone. Another had bit the dust.

Sidda focused on running, she was alone, and suddenly a steep hill appeared. She tried to make her legs stop, but there was just no reasoning with her brain… She lost her footing, and rolled down the cliff. She went tumbling down, hitting her head on the rocks that scattered the mound. Everything was a blur of brown and green, and in a few seconds she hit the bottom. Then with one last look at the sky, she closed her eyes.

Sidda, as she lay there aching with every breath, heard voices that made no sense echoing from no where, she felt numb, yet warm. _Am I dead?_ She would ask herself over and over again. Suddenly, the voices that reverberated in her head became less slurred and more understandable. A harsh voice, argued with others about something. Sidda without realizing she did so, opened her eyes. The air was damp and fresh. The sky a gray color, turning into its usual baby blue self, the canopy above rustled in the wind. Her head pounded, and a headache formed behind her eyes.

"Sidda." She hear Raven shout, even though she wasn't shouting at all. "You okay--"

"Oh great she's alive!" Said Chansalar with unmistakable rudeness. Sidda shook her head, and rubbed her eyes. Then looked around. Raven looked like a tree. She had leaves and grasses stuck in her hair, and she was covered in mud. Leaning against a tree was Chansalar, and though he took a casual pose, his eyes were full of worry, and anxiousness.

"Mara's dead." Chansalar muttered sadly.

"I know…" Sidda mumbled. Mara… Was really gone… In the belly of the beast, a very hungry beast. Raven got a sad look to her. They would all miss Mara greatly. Sidda sat up straight, and sighed, looked around…

"Where's Dr. Grant? Billy?"

Chansalar shrugged… he didn't seem worried. "We got separated. Looks like we really got to split up any way…"

"But what's the point of splitting up if we don't have a plan!" Sidda argued.

"All we have to do is survive until Mr. Highfels sends back up. And in the meantime, find a way off." Chansalar stated.

"We could have done that together." Sidda explained, folding her arms. Chansalar glared at her.

"Well our plan was to stick together, but apparently, we didn't expect to be scattered like rats, around this accursed island!" A few birds took flight because Chansalar shouted. Sidda paused, picked up what little she had, and started walking off, well more like limping off. Raven tottered next to her, trying to preen herself of the muck.

"Where are you going?" Chansalar demanded.

"To find Dr. Grant, Billy, and whoever else may be alive." Sidda replied… an edginess to her voice.

Zephy bopped around hopelessly lost. He paused and sniffed the air, as if trying to figure out which way Raven went, to no avail. Though beat up he still slinked around, and looked cautiously for any sign of life that may or may not attack him. His beady eyes narrow… He was alone. He had to find someone… He had to find Raven. ……His insanity was heightening with the afternoon heat. He fell to his knees groping at vines, and doing a frustrated dance. He was throwing a fit. He had to find Raven. She was different then his last 323 wives. Why he wasn't sure. But he had to win her. He refused to die on this island, knowing she was defenselessly clinging to life. Boy this guy is whack.

It was night. In an area, and lit a fire. Chansalar knew this wasn't wise, but Sidda was not in the mood for convincing. She had had it. She wasn't going to sit by and watch herself or Raven get eaten because of some stupid plan. She sat near the fire, and sighed. Though it was a tropical Rain Forest, it did get abnormally cold in the evenings. The embers burned like rubies and ginger gems. The coals flickered on and off, sending shimmers of light all over the trees. Raven gazed into the fire sadly. Something was going through her mind, even Chansalar could tell. Sidda looked at Raven, she wasn't sure whether Raven's eyes were watery from staring at the fire, or because she had something on her mind.

"What's wrong…?" Sidda asked, sitting up straight. Chansalar diverted his attention to listening. He had nothing better to do then eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Nothing." Raven said dismissively.

"Something's wrong spill the beans." Sidda commanded.

Raven paused. "I have no beans to spill. In both senses."

Sidda sighed. "Raven…"

"Sidda…."

"Chansalar." Chansalar stated. They both turned but her merely acted as though he didn't say anything.

"Raven. Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I just. Well… Zephy. He's trying to Shawn's place and well--"

"Shawn's place? Like Shawn really liked you." Chansalar interrupted.

Sidda threw a palm frond at Chansalar and looked at Raven.

"Go on… ignore Chansalar."

Raven Continued. "Well… Zephy he… I just miss Shawn. Whenever he's around now, being obsessed. I just… I can't help but think of the way Shawn was and what he did. I miss him so much." Raven murmured. Sidda gave her a sad look.

"It's okay Raven--" A low growl emerged from the darkness, and a thin dinosaur popped into view. It stood on it's hind legs, a long neck, feeble and narrow, but powerful with muscle, swished around just as wildly as it's tail. It's long narrow snout snapped at the air, and then looked at the group. It's yellow eyes dilated, and took a step toward them. It chuckled like Fredrick, but looked a lot like a Compy. Only bigger. If it reared back far enough it would be as tall as Chansalar.

"Ceolophysis!" Sidda yelled. "Tree!" She said pointing to a tree, as the dinosaur snapped it's jaws viciously. Raven jumped up and into a tree in seconds flat. Chansalar stood for a moment.

"I thought Ceolophysis hunted smaller mammals--" It lunged at him and he didn't complained as he reached for a branch, and pulled himself out of reach. Sidda was now it's target. She grabbed a branch, and went to pull herself up but it broke in half, casuing her to tumble back and land on her back. The predator took this as the advantage and jumped on top of her, chattering, cackling, like some mad scientist.

"Sidda!" Raven and Chansalar shouted from the trees. Raven's heart gave a jolt. Not Sidda. It was bad enough losing Shawn, but Sidda, her old friend was worse. She leapt down from the tree and tackled the creature.

"Raven!" Sidda exclaimed, scrambling to her feet wincing in the process. The claws had dug into her back rather deep. The Ceolophysis, hissed like it was rabid, and squirmed away from Raven. It's large eyes narrowing. It's green and blue scales flashed widely in the fire. It was clearly bent on revenge. It chuckled as Raven's eyes widened.

"Run Raven!" Sidda said frantically. "I'll distract it!" Sidda said waving her hands around like an idiot… Hey it works in the movies. Raven turned and ran, looking for a tree she could scamper up. Ceolopysis seemed to roll it's eyes at Sidda and lurched forward into the high grass where Raven disappeared, in a retreat. Sidda went to run after them but Chansalar grabbed her and pulled her into the tree.

"Calm down. Raven won't die. I bet she's full of that artery clogging crap." He had a bit of a waver to his voice. He seemed a bit worried. Perhaps he did care… if only a little. A shriek from Raven made Sidda fall out of the tree.

"Raven!" Sidda shouted. Another wail and then deathly silence. Sidda looked into the darkness. Praying… This wasn't happening. No. Raven was… She was the… How? Now Sidda felt survivors guilt. That cry out was Raven. No doubt. That was it… She was gone. If Sidda hadn't drug her along. If Raven hadn't tried to save Sidda. If Sidda had listened to Chansalar, her innocent friend would still be alive… What did she do? She killed her friend. She paused looked into the brush. Waiting for Raven to walk out unscathed… But to her disappointment, she didn't. The world was still and silent. Her eyes filed with glassy tears, and as the seconds flew by and mutated into minutes which mutated into hours, she began to sob… and only cried harder when she found Raven not there to dry her tears. Chansalar stared disbelieving into the brush, thoughts racing. Though Raven was an annoyance, he still could not help but feel sorrow. The rest of the night was silent with the exception of Sidda's cries.

That morning Chansalar suggested that it couldn't have happened. Raven was too tough a midget to be eaten that easily. He was determined to show Sidda this. Dragging her by her pack they traveled into the brush the screams came from. Sidda was devastated. Something about her wasn't right. It was as if she had given up all hopes of getting off the island alive. Without Raven to cheer her up with the odd and interesting comments, her soul just seemed to fade. The best friend, the person who leeched, the person who knew all her sorrows and secrets… was now in the belly of the beast. And it didn't help the fact that Chansalar seemed to wrong.

They had made it to the very spot considering it was surrounded in evidence. Blood was splattered all over an area of disrupted forest floor. There had been a struggle here. And pieces of Raven's clothing was scattered everywhere. Wrappers from last nights dinner, that she must have been clutching was on the ground… literally soaked in blood. Sidda stared at it all on the verge of tears again. Chansalar paused for a while taking in the scene… He stared at drag marks where she must have been dragged away. Chansalar walked in the direction cautiously, and nearly threw up at the site. A bloody mess lay there. Half eaten guts… and a lot of blood… it must have been hungry. Chansalar turned away quickly to Raven, forcing to keep his disturbed look to a sad smile.

"I… Sidda… I'm sorry…" He began. Sidda sank to her knees crying. She knew it. It was all her fault. Chansalar walked over and kneeled next to her, patting her on the back… _Am I doing this right? I never comforted anyone before. _He thought. His expression clearly said what he thought. Sidda paused looked Chansalar then at the sky.

"You left me with a guy who doesn't even know how to comfort someone! Raven! You left me in hell alone!" she sobbed curling into a tiny ball. Chansalar narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Well fine. I won't even try to comfort you if you going to be like that. Woman going through PMS." He said the last part under his breath.

"Pass My Shotgun." Sidda said suddenly, remembering the list of things PMS stood for Raven had given to her.

"Excuse me?" Chansalar snapped. "I thought you were too distraught to think of stupid crap!"

"It's not stupid!" Sidda shouted. "Raven told me--"

"Raven told you. Then I rest my case. It's stupid." Chansalar snapped. What had gotten into him? He can be nice… but he gets so angry over little things. Why? Sidda glared at him and tackled him to the ground in anger. Chansalar pushed her off roughly, and glared at her. Then once again collapsing to her knees she cried. She figured it was no sense blaming Chansalar. It was solely her fault, not his. Chansalar folded his arms. He understood why she was upset, but it was her problem not his.

"Get up Sidda!" He ordered. She shook her head and continued crying. "Get up Sidda!" He shouted again more firmly. He went over and helped her up… and was about to say more on the subject when a very distinct sound echoed in there ears. 'Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me.' By Elton John chimed from the rusty water filled speakers of the radio. Sidda looked around tears cascading down her face. Chansalar looked around also.

"R-Raven?" Sidda asked, straightening up… a glitter of hope in her stomach. Chansalar had wide eyes, shook his head.

"It can't be--" Chansalar started, but Sidda darted off in the direction of the Radio.

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" She called. "Raven! Raven! Please!" She hopped over logs and finally found the source of the music. It was indeed the same Radio.

"Raven!" Sidda called, but stopped dead.

"Raven?" Came a man's voice, as Sidda stopped to take a look at the source of the voice she stood there… stunned, and broken hearted even more so then before. Chansalar came running and nearly collided with the stalk still Sidda… and could see why…………….


	7. Chapter 7 Migrating Chocolate

Disclaimer: People/Things to blame when you get sued:

Z- Zoo Animals. They are psychotic… especially the penguins. They hypnotized you with they're amazing back flips.  
E- Everything.. Like the pillow… or your pet cat… or the judge… Wait… no don't blame the judge, your get in trouble for sure.

P- Pull Ups… Tell them Huggies didn't hold your poo as stated, and in your fury you clearly were not thinking… and as evidence bring in a bag of your poo.

H- Help Me Howard. He lies. He's in to get you. Watch. Mark my words.

Y- Your Aunts sister's father's mother's brother's cat's previous owner's roommate's cousin… Hey it's worth a shot. And if they ever locate that person… Your screwed.

R- Ronald McDonald. Threatened to stab you in the eye with a very hot French Fry.

S- South America's Government… They have a government don't they? And if they don't believe that you can always go with blaming the Llamas.

Zephyrs

Chapter Seven

"S-Shawn?" Sidda said in disbelief as the radio switched to 'Honky Cat'. Chansalar swaggered in his spot a bit. "Your… you were… Dead…"

"Sidda! Chansalar! Finally! I was wondering when I run into you guys!" Shawn exclaimed. His hair was brown now, only a few strands of hair were green. He smiled wearily, dark circles under his eyes.

"Your alive!" Chansalar shouted, happy.

"And you guys are too. Though when I found the Radio in the bushes… I figured people made it to the island… And I was looking for the Base Team, but I guess I found you guys first. Where's everyone else? Mara? Raven? Jacklyn? Hiresh?" He asked. Sidda choked and began crying. They were all dead. They were the only one's left from their original team. The base team god only knows where. Chansalar paused, and took Shawn by the arm and forced him to sit on a log… He would brake the news… as gently as possible.

The same night of the Ceolophysis attack, though miles away, Zephy shrieked in agony. He writhed around, sank to his knees and screamed.

"Raven… in… trouble… must… find… Raven…" He stood up and looked around. His brown eyes fixed on moving brush. He looked at the bushes and scoffed. "You! Thing of filth! You will take me to my love!" He shouted. A chittering rose up… eerie in the darkness, it was a devilish laugh… A laugh that said "Sure… for a price."

Shawn's face fell… Like a ton of bricks. He had been waiting to her Raven's voice ever since he got separated from the crew. And to hear that Mara, his old friend was no longer alive also, made him literally collapse. He was feeling no doubt better then Sidda.

"But…? Raven… She… Mara… All our friends… dead?" He asked quietly. Hoping it was some cruel joke… to his disappointment it wasn't. He went silent. And wouldn't talk at all, for days. Even as he walk, he walked slow and without, life. All this hat hit him hard. And the next few days was not letting him to recover. He was falling into despair, as was Sidda. Chansalar was getting depressed hanging around such depressed people. They came across an old army truck, left there when the island was evacuated. Inside they found food enough to last them awhile, ropes and some other equipment, and a few pistols, which Sidda did not trust Shawn or Chansalar with. Shawn might kill himself, and Chansalar might kill her in her sleep… Chansalar seemed to think the same thing. Needless, they continued on reluctantly. They wished they could stay in the safety of the truck forever, but they had to try and find Dr. Grant, Billy, and Zephy.

It was late afternoon when something odd happened, that none were expecting. They had once again made there way to the outer regions of the island. Close to the sea shore, the foliage became more of palms. Sidda sighed and was about to suggest they head back into the island because she could not take looking at the ocean without getting sick, when she stopped dead.

"I got a love-ally bunch a coconuts. There they are a standing in a row. Bum bum. Big one's; small one's; one's as big as your head…" A rustling came from a palm tree nearby and as their eyes reached the crown of the tree, Chansalar let out a groan.

"I died. In my sleep. I had too. The dead are spouting up like daisies. I must be in hell." He sat down, pulled his knees to his chest, rocked back and forth sucking his thumb, and made a weird noise that sounded like a whimpering squirrel… The "Ryan thing".

"I got a love-ally bunch a coconuts--" Raven looked down noticing them. "Sidda! Chansalar!" She gasped. "I didn't think I would ever see you guys again!"

"Raven!" Sidda shouted in a happy voice.

"But you were dead!" Chansalar snapped getting to his feet. He was clearly angry that she had tricked them all. "I saw you splattered all over the place! I heard you scream!"

"I screamed because a scary horny dinosaur came from the bushes." Raven paused thinking her sentence over.

"Ew." Sidda said.

"Spiky! Happy?" She said throwing a palm frond at Sidda for having her mind in the gutter.

"But the guts!"

"They must have been the lizards. The one the hor-- Spiky lizard ate."

Chansalar paused. "Well we just saw a bloody mass, we didn't see a body… so…-- What about not coming back!"

"The horn-- Spiky one had a friend. Duh!" She threw a candy wrapper at his head, seeing as she was high up and could not be hit upside the head. Chansalar growled paused and looked at the wrapper.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"I found it."

"Are you suggesting it migrated?" Shouted Chansalar. "It didn't just get up and swim here!"

"No. A seagull could have gripped it by the wrapper."

"It's not a matter of how you grip it. It's a matter of weight ratio. A five ounce bird cannot carry a 12 ounce bar of chocolate-- Sorry… Couldn't resist." Sidda added to Chansalar who's eyes were flashing.

"That's it." He grabbed his gun and aimed it up at the tree and fired at Raven. Raven squeaked and fell out of the tree. "I'm gonna kill her! I gonna kill her!" Raven scrambled and hid behind Sidda.

Chansalar aimed at Sidda. "I'll kill her too. I'll get rid of both of you!" Raven "Ni-ed" and hid behind Shawn.

"Chansalar calm down…" Shawn said.

"Move!"

"No." Shawn said firmly. Chansalar paused put the gun to his head.

"It's either me or her." He said. Sidda grabbed the gun from his clutches, opened the chamber, slid the bullets in her hand. Chansalar went to grab them away. She did the only thing she could and threw them all in the roaring waves.

"You are not killing anyone! Never the less yourself!" She snapped. Chansalar growled.

All this time Raven was hiding behind Shawn, she'd yet to notice he was alive. She paused looked at Shawn, who seeing Raven was alive, had a smile on his face. Raven looked at him, then looked at Sidda.

"Sidda. This rock I'm hiding behind looks a lot like Shawn." She blinked.

Sidda stopped bickering to look at Raven. "Dear… That's not a rock. That's Shawn. He didn't die."

"Oh. Really?"  
"Yes." Sidda said.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes…" Sidda said looking as Shawn.

"Really?"

"REALLY DAMMIT!" Chansalar screamed.

Raven looked at Shawn and without warning lunged and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking her over. Sidda laughed, while Chansalar sulked. Angry that he had no source of liberation now, he stood there silent, as ominous as ever.

Everyone was fairly happier. Though confused. Raven continuously poked Shawn to make sure he was in fact, alive. She concluded that he was that night. And had apologized for thinking he was a rock. He didn't mind at all, instead he laughed at the prospect of her hiding behind a rocklike formation of himself.

"Do you smell what de rock cooking!…Literally this time." Raven said over Shawn's shoulder, as he cooked dinner over a flurrying fire. He laughed once again. Raven had made her mistake into a joke. She purposely called Shawn the Rock, and would constantly say 'Do you smell what de rock is cooking.'. They took no mind to making a fire this time. They had a bigger boat, weapons, and kept a weary eye out for anything that may want to have a bite. And they had a complete plan this time if something should happen. They would use the ancient "Caveman Arts", Raven called them. By making loud noises, flinging fire, and escaping to the trees. A faulty plan, but no one cared. They were celebrating their reunion. They gathered around the fire. Shawn was cooking some beans, and heating up hot water adding some melting chocolate to make a crude but tasty hot chocolate, in dented tin cups they nicked from the Army truck.

"I propose a toast!" Said Shawn. Raven who was clearly hyper off chocolate was smiling like mad. Even Chansalar, humoring the rest, smiled. Sidda looked around, smiled.

"Very well a toast." Sidda said.

"With butter or jelly?" Raven asked, sitting up straight and looking at them all. She was drunk off life and happiness, and being hyper at the same time seemed to have a weird affect on her.

Shawn laughed, then he paused and looked at Raven. Through the shimmering lights cast out by the blaze, you could see him turn a light shade of crimson. Raven bobbed up, and held her cup in the air.

"To Shawn. The Rock who brought this wonderful feast. All hail the rock." Everyone laughed. Chansalar laughed though barely auditable. They lifted their cups to dark canopy. Then took a sip.

"To Raven. Giver of the Laugh. Beautiful and Fair. Not to mention the namer of the Rock... But I am sexier then the original Rock…" Everyone snickered to his remark, and they all broke out into laughter, as he turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Great. The love birds." Chansalar said snorting into his mug, apparently holding back laughs. They all seemed to be drunk. Though they weren't, something about the happiness… made them high in a sense. Shawn laughed though his face was turning purple, from lack of oxygen and embarrassment. Sidda chuckled and looked at Shawn.

"Breath Shawn! Breath--" She cut off laughing as well. The giddiness getting to their very souls and tickling them. Shawn caught his breath. Sidda looked into her cup, and stifled a laugh to no avail. "God have you spiked the cocoa!"

Every burst out laughing again. It was just funny. Why no one was sure. Though Chansalar and Sidda had both thought they themselves had gone insane. Here they are sitting with two dead people. It was insane. But they continued hooting with laughter. Finally Sidda shook her head her energy draining, but her smiled remained as broad as ever.

"But seriously now--" She paused because her voice gave a quiver hinting she may brake off laughing at the nothingness again. "One last toast. To Shawn and Raven. Our friends. The new couple…" She paused to look at them, and their grins broadened. "We wish you the best wishes. And pray you get off this island alive. To have little Ravens and Shawny's, so I can be a Godmother. And you can live happily ever after, together making each others life a laugh, and eventually when you get older, around 70, make each others lives even wilder. By means of throwing your slobbery teeth at each other and whacking each other with your canes." Shawn raised his cup, laughed at her last comment and drank his glass. Raven the same, though she thought that was a dream come true. However Chansalar sat there, his smile had completely faded, and it was replaced by a look of sheer hatred at the words Sidda had said. What was wrong? He stood up.

"Chansalar you okay?" Said Shawn, smiling up at him. "Nature calls does it? Couldn't we have your blessings before you took a piss." He said jokingly. Chansalar shot a glare that could have frozen hell over. Something was clearly wrong. Raven stopped smiling, and hid behind Shawn. Sidda got to her feet and walked over to him.

"Chansalar what's wrong? Why you so stiff?" She asked. Chansalar's eyes flicked to each one of them before hopping over a log and into the brush.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Shawn. "Did we say something? Did I…?" Shawn began.

"No I don't think so…" Sidda said confused. "Wait. He's all alone out there in the dark. His pistol has no bullets… He could be in trouble…"

"Maybe one of us should follow him?" Raven suggested… Shawn stood up, but Sidda shook her head.

"You stay I'll go." She sighed. "I don't want him to go killing you. Trust me if you hear bullets flying, one of us, probably is dead." Sidda forced a small laugh, Shawn gave a worried look at the direction. Sidda walked off into the dark brush after the frustrated Chansalar.

He came into view trudging deeper into the dark midst of trees. Sidda caught up with him only when he got stuck on a thorny vine.

"Chansalar what's wrong?" She asked. He freed himself of the vines, and went to storm. "Chansalar you really should tell me. It's not safe to go wondering out her by ourselves…" Chansalar shrugged and continued on. Sidda felt her stomach flare and grabbed him. "Now stop! Come back!"

"I can do what I want. And I'm not taking orders from a--" Sidda cut him off.

"Knock it off. Something's bugging you. Spill the beans." Chansalar narrowed his eyes.

"What do you care?" He spat. "Just go back with your two love birds and allow myself be removed from their presence before I get sick." Sidda paused… That's when he started acting weird. When she toasted to a long and happy life to Shawn and Raven. What was this? Was he jealous? It's not like he even liked Raven.

"It's them isn't it… Why do you care about them? Why'd that get you upset?" Chansalar hesitated.

"I have my reasons. None of them, however, I am going to confide in you." He stood there tall and menacing again. Sidda paused. Chansalar had never been like this in college. In school they had all been friends. Maybe not the best, but friends. Sitting at lunch and sometimes getting paired for projects. What happened in the course of that time? There had to be a reason… right? Then something came back to her.

"Whatever happened to Victoria Calazar… Vicky… Weren't you two going to get--"

"Married. Yes that is correct." His voice cracked a bit. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. He was trapped between Sidda, and thorns… he chose the thorns. He began to make his way through them when Sidda grabbed him again. He glared and let out a snort of anger.

"What happened? Your not married to her now obvious--"

"Stop prying in other people's business Withers! It's none of your business what happened." Something had made him snap. The subject made him angry, and anxious. Sidda was confused. They did love each other a lot. She didn't know Victoria well, but from the little classes she had with her, she was modest, smart, caring… She wouldn't just leave Chansalar… Sidda sighed. Chansalar paused.

"Will you leave me alone if I come back?" Sidda looked at him.

"Okay… Fine…"

Back at the Fire camp thingy…

Raven clutched a tin can with beans in it tightly. Shawn wafted the smell of the beans to him. It was good to finely relax and eat. Raven tapped her spoon on the can. She didn't want to start without Sidda. She was afraid that Sidda and/or Chansalar might get lost coming back. Shawn stuck his spoon in the beans and brought it close to his mouth. Raven went all wide eyed. And flung some beans at Shawn which misses him. Shawn looked up.

"What?" He asked looking stunned.

"No eating until Sidda and Chansalar get back…" She replied. Shawn gave a sad look to the beans, and sighed. As Raven turned her head looking around, Shawn snuck a bite. _Whack. _Square in the face with beans. Shawn gapped and wiped the slop out of his eyes.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Yes I did. I told you no eating. The Rock has to listen to the Bird."

Shawn paused, and grabbed the spoon with a great amount of beans on it, edging it to his mouth. Raven gave him a reprimanding finger.

"Don't you dare eat that, young man." She warned, grabbing her own bean can tightly. Shawn dared. He ate it, with a sly smirk on his face. He wanted to see Raven's reaction. What a reaction he got. She dumped the whole can of beans on his head.

"Now your Shawn the Bean Burrito." Raven teased, as he sat there beans dripping from his hair, and down his face.

"That's it. Your in for it!" He grabbed his canteen and splashed her with icy cold water. Raven grabbed a palm frond and starting whacking him with it. Chansalar and Sidda walked onto the scene.

"What the--?" Chansalar and Sidda said at the same time. "Have you two lost it?"

"I didn't do it!" Raven said throwing the palm frond out of her hand. "I swear! I swear! I was dead at the time! I… I was on the moon with Steve again!" Shawn laughed and dropped the canteen. Sidda raised her eyebrows. Chansalar stayed silent.

"Maybe you should wash up Shawn. You covered in beans, and leaves." Sidda replied. She had a small smile. Sidda looked at Chansalar. "Why don't you go with him." Chansalar gave her a look like 'I'm not gay but I'm desperate to get away from you guys.' Shawn nodded and he and Chansalar went off the ocean, which was not to far off, considering they were on the coast. Sidda sighed and sat down grabbing her beans.

"I really was on the moon with Steve…" Raven started thinking Sidda was angry. Sidda shook her head, and smiled to show she wasn't mad.

"Hey Rave… Do you remember Victoria…? In College… Maybe not. You were taking the Psychologist track…" Sidda sighed… She had to remember.

"Victoria? Vicky Calazar you mean?" asked Raven, with a sad expression on her face.

"So you knew her?" Sidda asked looking up.

"Well yea. She bought me lunch a few times, nice girl she was. Why?"

"… Her and Chansalar… Where is she now?" Sidda asked, hoping for answers.

There was a long pause. "She died awhile ago… Right after college… I had an invitation to her funeral, but couldn't make it."

"She died?" Sidda asked looking up quickly. "But.. Why? She was perfectly fine--"

"Cancer I believe… Yes. Leukemia, it was." Raven said sadly. "I remember when I found out. We were visiting patients in the psychiatric ward in the hospital, and we passed by her room… she wasn't taking the chemo, she didn't see a point in it… She told me not to tell anybody at school. So that's why I never told you…" Sidda felt a lump in her throat. No wonder it made him upset.

"What did Chansalar tell you?" Raven asked.

"Nothing… You know anymore?"

"Yea… But I dunno if I should tell--"

"TELL ME!" Sidda barked. She felt so bad she had to know the whole story.

"Well, I bet Chansalar feels bad about it… I guess that explains why he left. When he found out, he couldn't take it. He found reasons to yell at her. Don't you remember? The day he got suspended?" Sidda looked back. He had been removed from the school.

"Yea… but I didn't know what for."

"Well he disturbed the piece. He wouldn't stop yelling. He was blaming everything on her. He didn't mean any of it. From what I studied about emotions, he was just blaming her to get his pain out. Not realizing it had damage on her as well. But…" She looked down. "I was in the hallway along with some other students. She collapsed crying, and the administrators took her away. The sad part, and the part I think he hates most… is that she died the next day. I guess she just gave up… He went to apologize, and found her dead. He never got to say good-bye, never got to say he was sorry… never got to say he loved her." This was all horrible. What was all of this? Chansalar? Bitter old Chansalar? There really was a reason for his anger.

"That's… that's horrible."

"I learned most from a classmate, who was great friends with Vicky, and was there when she died… when Chansalar came in, all of it. But yea. I guess it makes sense. He did snap at the last toast." Raven sighed. She had a very serious look on. "It was a terrible loss for him…"

"So I can see… I mean… Now I know why he's been so bitter… I mean his wife d-----DO YOU HAVE TO FART SO LOUD RAVEN?" Sidda said quickly and loudly. Raven turned around and saw Chansalar and Shawn walking towards them.

"Sorry…" Raven said realizing she was covering up her sentence with something obnoxious. Her face went red as Shawn's eyes widened at Sidda's remark. They all took turns watching as they slept. As Sidda sat up thinking about everything that Chansalar had gone through she realized that she felt bad. She vowed never to think about shoving pineapples up his butt again, no matter how bad he got.


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Moto

Disclaimer: Where to hide to get away from the original author…

S- Somewhere with a badger… I hear badgers can be pretty nasty when their territory is interfered with. Offer the Badger a mushroom, and protect it from snakes, it will protect you from the psycho author.

I- In a dark cave. One that is full of snakes. Just pray the author doesn't like snakes.

D- Deep in the jungles of Africa. Of course, you may get caught by senile old poachers, or even eaten by a lion, but hey no author. (Yes I know I have to sort out my priorities.)

D- Doctors office… Perhaps the author is afraid of needles…

A- Any placed you can fit. Under the sink, the couch, in the shower behind the curtain… maybe even in the trash can…

Dear Elly,

Wow… Omg… This is so suprising… I didn't think anyone else actually read this story… WEE! Sorry. Glad you like the story. So I see you and Raven have a lot in common:Snickers: then you must have a colorful personality. That's cool. My friend is the same way. And a thing between Chansalar and Sidda? Hmm… Well you know what they say… opposites attract. :snickers: You'll see eventually. And no need to stock up on sugar and scare me… I'll gladly write if I know people read it. :smiles: But all the same… eat some sugar… tis a healthy diet.

--NewPort

Chapter 8...

Raven was the first to wake that muggy morning. A shower of rain drizzled onto their heads, waking them up one by one. Raven looked up into the distance, and cocked her head when a rustling in the bushes.

"Guys…" Raven said, her eyes fixed on the place of the moving bushes. Without warning out jumped a familiar little dinosaur. Fredrick. The same exact pattern… but to uttermost surprise he was on a vine-like leash, and trailing close behind was a ruffled Zephy.

"RAVEN MY LOVE! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Zephy shouted, happily. Raven backed away and into Shawn.

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn, save me!" She whined. Sidda looked at Zephy, then at Fredrick.

"Sintho--"

"Fredrick!" Raven shouted in alarm. "You have betrayed me!" Fredrick had a shameful look to him… snapped the leash off of himself, and hanging his head low, made to walk, (Danny Look). Raven "awed" and moved from behind Shawn. "Fredrick? I'm sorry…" Fredrick looked up with a toothy grin, and trotted over to Raven. Shawn's eyes were fixed on Zephy.

"Who's that?"

"Zephy…" Replied Sidda.

"Come my wife. My bride!" Zephy said. Shawn gave a sad look, and looked at Raven.

"Your married?"

"No! I'm not. I never married you." Raven turned to look at Zephy, and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course you did! When you were sleeping…"

"But I have to say I do!" Raven shouted. Shawn was confused, and Sidda sighed in frustration. Chansalar stayed silent.

"But you did…" Zephy protested. He did a shifty eye movement, walked over to Raven grabbed her chin and moved it up and down. Then in a girly voice said "I do… I love Zephyrs so much… he is my one true love!" Raven looked at Shawn with pleading eyes…that clearly said "Get this psycho away from me!"

Shawn merely blinked and grabbed Raven away from Zephy.

"Um… you… back away from the Raven--" Shawn started but Zephy cut him off with a low growl.

"Hands off my woman!" He shouted making a few birds take off.

"YOUR? She's not yours…" Shawn snapped. Raven was looking back and forth. Sidda sighed and looked at Chansalar, expecting him to be depressed, but he was sitting up straight with wide eyes.

"What--"

"SHH!" He demanded silence. Zephy and Shawn bickered… but over there bickering a sound emerged. A faint "Dan nan na na can't touch this." ringtone made them all stop. Sidda paused… Her cell phone…

"Dan nan na na can't touch me……… except you. You can touch me." Raven sang to Shawn. The forest went silent. Sidda was frozen. Zephy looked at Raven.

"But… what about me… can I touch you?"

"No… Wait let me rephrase this… HELL NAW."

"Sidda didn't you throw your cell phone at a--"

"Velociraptors!" Sidda cried out and everyone leaped over rocks and trees, skittering in even more different directions. Shawn darted after Raven and ended up getting snagged on a bunch of thorn vines.

* * *

Sidda

Sidda jumped over a rock and skittered up a tree and hugged a branch tightly. The rough bark scratched her skin but she clung to it tighter as she saw a shadowy figure dart across the landscape.

"Sidda!" A voice whispered behind her. She let out a small scream and slipped tangling her self in branches… A helping hand was held out to her. One wrong move and she would fall from the safe canopy to the floor… she took the hand firmly and pulled herself to the trunk of the tree. Billy, who was even more rugged then he looked before also hugged the tree. He looked Sidda over to make sure she was alright, and nodded.

"The others?"

"I don't know." She replied with a sad worried look.

* * *

Chansalar

Chansalar had scooted up into a tree and breathed. He had found himself a nice notch in the large oak tree. His eyes darted down to the floor, but he folded his arms and found his safe spot… sat silent…

* * *

Raven and Shawn

Raven whirled around and saw Shawn tangled in a bunch of vines… a raptor closing in on him. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. A look that said, "I gave him up once… I will not give him up again to a scaly." The raptor lunged and Raven, with the same force a pitcher on the Yankee's team could throw with, chucked a rock the size of her fist at the raptor smacking it square in the eye sending squealing into the bushes. Raven quickly helped Shawn to his feet and they ran into a clearing.

Shawn shook his head and dragged her into a nearby thicket. All of a sudden Raven threw herself against a tree. Shawn raised his eyebrows, as she pretended to load an imaginary gun with stealth.

"…What are you doing? We are running for our lives…"

"Don't you hear the Mission Impossible music?" She snickered. Shawn paused.

"Why is there music playing in the wilderness?" He asked. He shrugged.

"Oh wait… my cell……….phone….which….was….eaten….by….a…dinosaur." She paused and thought this over a few minutes. There was a rustle in the bushes. "It's right behind me isn't it?" Shawn coughed and grabbed Raven and skittered up a tree and hugged her.

"Don't scare me like that, please Raven." Shawn begged. Raven did a shifty eye movement. "If you give me a huggie…"

"A diaper?" Shawn asked smart like.

"No! A hug!" And without waiting for his reply she hugged him and nearly fell out of the tree in doing so.

* * *

Zephy

"Come friend." Zephy said covering himself up with palm branches quickly. Fredrick scurried under the branches with him and stayed quiet. Zephy pat him in a way Dr. Evil would to a cat. "Don't worry my pet… they will not find us…"

The raptors left Zephy alone… in fact they didn't bother him at all… Either they were frightened… or knew better enough not to eat a crazy old man.


End file.
